Dark times call for extreme measures
by DarkDauntless
Summary: Et si Tris avait finalement survécu ? Si tout n'était que le commencement ? (Fin alternative d'Allegiant)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Première fanfiction, donc essayez d'être indulgent (ou insurgent :p) ! Tous les conseils sont les bienvenus !**

**Une petite reviews également :) merci et bonne lecture !**

**Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Veronica Roth. Je ne fais que lui emprunter !**

PS: L'extrait entre les * est tiré directement du dernier livre "Allegiant".

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**POV Tobias**_

Nous rentrons enfin de l'implantation. * On franchit les grilles du complexe et Amar se gare devant l'entrée, abandonnée par les gardes. Quand on descend de la camionnette, Zeke prend sa mère par la main tandis qu'elle avance tant bien que mal dans la neige.

Une fois dans le complexe, j'acquiers avec certitude que Caleb a réussi, parce que tout le monde a disparu. Ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose : qu'ils ont été réinitialisés et leurs souvenirs effacés.

\- Mais où sont-ils tous ? s'inquiète Amar.

On passe le check-point sans s'arrêter. De l'autre côté, j'aperçois Cara. Elle à la moitié du visage gonflé et un bandage sur la tête, mais ce qui m'alarme le plus, c'est son expression.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? où est Tris ?

\- Je suis désolé, Tobias.

\- Désolée pour quoi ? s'énerve Christina. Tu vas nous dire ce qui s'est passé ? *

\- Tris est morte, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Ces mots résonnent en moi encore et encore. Ce n'est pas possible, elle doit se tromper….. Je regarde autour de moi, cherchant une issue à ce cauchemar. J'observe un moment la porte d'où est sortie Cara pour nous rejoindre. Et j'espère, j'espère tellement fort qu'elle face son apparition… quand soudain :

\- Je rêve ou la porte vient de bouger ?

Les autres me regardent bizarrement mais je continue d'avancer sans leur prêter attention. Et là, la porte s'ouvre à la volée, je m'arrête sec ne sachant si ce que je vois est bien réel.

Je me frotte les yeux, mais non ce n'est pas un rêve, c'est bien ELLE !

Elle court vers moi si vite que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de réaliser qu'elle est sur le point de me sauter dans les bras, et c'était trop tard, nous étions déjà par terre. Le seul reflexe qui me vint est de la prendre dans mes bras, si fort, et de ne plus la lâcher. Elle est là, avec moi, les larmes aux yeux avec un grand sourire, tout était parfais, nous avions réussis.

Nous nous embrassons passionnément pendant un long moment avant de remarquer que les autres nous regardent l'air ébahit. Surtout Cara qui n'en revenait pas que ses informations soient faussées. Pourtant, à ce moment, une telle joie se lit dans ses yeux que j'oublie vite l'erreur qu'elle a commise. Je relâche alors mon étreinte et vois du sang sur ma main.

\- Tris tu saignes !

Je panique de suite cherchant d'où vient tout ce sang. Mais elle me touche l'épaule, m'obligeant à la regarder, ses yeux brillent de milles feux et je peux voir l'avenir à travers eux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste une égratignure, David m'a manqué de peu.

En prononçant le prénom de ce cinglé son visage change d'expression, il est évident qu'elle est encore sous le choc après les évènements de ses dernières heures.

Avec un sourire en coin, je me lève et lui tends la main pour l'aider à se relever. A peine sur pied, Christina accourt et la prend dans ses bras.

\- Tris ! Tu es vivante ! Nous te croyons tous morte ! C'est un miracle !

Elle a les yeux tellement rouges qu'on penserait qu'elle a pleuré toute la nuit.

\- Je le croyais aussi l'espace d'un instant.

Christina a dû la serrer trop fort car Tris esquissa une grimace, sûrement à cause de sa blessure, mais elle la lâcha aussitôt et s'écarta un peu pour la laisser respirer.

\- Attends tu as parlé de David ?

Amar s'avance vers nous, un regard inquisiteur posé sur la survivante.

\- Oui, il a essayé de me tuer lorsque j'étais dans la salle du sérum !

Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Elle était dans cette salle ? Je commence doucement à comprendre mais décide quand même d'intervenir.

\- Quoi ? tu étais là dedans ? Je croyais que Caleb devait le faire ! Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de prendre sa place pas vraie ?

J'ai légèrement haussé la voix mais réussis tant bien que mal à me maîtriser.

\- Oui… nous nous sommes fait repérer et c'était le meilleur plan qui me soit venu à l'esprit à ce moment. Quelqu'un m'a dit, il n'y a pas si longtemps, que le sacrifice n'est pas utile s'il n'est pas fait pour les bonnes raisons. Et ce n'était pas le cas pour Caleb !

Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux, l'air déterminé. Bien sûr c'était moi qui avais insinué une telle chose le jour où je suis allé en ville, le jour où je l'ai abandonné pour arrêter une révolution et sauver mes parents. Je baisse la tête dans l'espoir qu'elle comprenne que je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour la protéger quand elle avait le plus besoin de moi, désolé pour tout ce qui est arrivé après mon départ.

\- Revenons-en à David s'il-vous-plaît ? où est-il ?

Amar revient à l'attaque en bon audacieux, tout en serrant les poings.

\- Il est mort. Quand il a voulu m'empêcher d'activer le sérum de l'oubli, je n'ai pas eu le choix, c'était lui ou moi. Etant désarmé, il a tiré une fois sur moi, d'où la blessure. J'ai pris ça pour un avertissement, je me suis alors précipitée vers mon arme qui gisait au sol. Il m'a tiré dessus une seconde fois au moment où je me lançais pour l'attraper mais par chance il a mal visé. J'ai réussis à l'empoigner et j'ai appuyé sur la détente sans la moindre hésitation. C'est peut-être là mon seul regret, puis j'ai activé le mécanisme du sérum et suis partie. Voilà vous savez toute l'histoire.

Il y eu un petit silence suite à cette révélation. Quand tout à coup la main d'Amar s'agrippa au col de la veste de Tris, et la fixa d'un regard noir de haine. Cara voulu le calmer mais c'est trop tard, j'ai déjà réagit et lui enfonce mon poing dans le ventre, avant de lui tordre le bras avec lequel il tenait Tris. Ma colère amplifie encore quand je pense qu'elle a failli mourir et que mon soit disant ami essaye de défendre l'ordure qui nous a causer temps de soucis.

\- Ne t'avise plus jamais de la toucher !

\- Tu n'as pas changé Quatre, toujours aussi prévoyant.

Son sourire narquois s'efface pour laisser place à une grimace quand je ressers l'étreinte autour de son bras.

\- Arrête Tobias.

Tris intervint en m'enlaçant par la taille. Je lâche donc ma prise et passe distraitement un bras derrière elle, avec un sourire supérieur en regardant Amar se tenir le ventre, visage déformé par la douleur. Cara vint le soutenir, je crois vraiment avoir forcé sur le coup de poing, et elle l'emmène à l'intérieur du Bureau, sûrement qu'elle lui expliquera calmement et tout en détails (son côté érudit) la situation, sans doute que Caleb et Matthew, restés à l'intérieur, lui tiendront compagnie et embelliront le récit.

\- Tu es vraiment délicat tu sais !

Christina me tape amicalement l'épaule en rigolant. Mon regard glisse alors sur Peter qui a l'air perdu, je l'avais complètement oublié ! Bien sûr il ne reconnaît plus cet endroit. Depuis qu'il avait changé du tout au tout à cause du sérum, il était devenu beaucoup plus transparent, et plus… idiot surtout !

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Je me tourne vers Tris et vis qu'elle regardait dans la même direction que moi.

\- Longue histoire ! Rentrons d'abord soigner ta blessure et je te promets ensuite de tout te raconter dans les moindres détails.

Elle acquiesce d'un signe de tête et toute la bande se dirige à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Y compris Zeke et sa mère, tout aussi perdu que Peter, de l'endroit où ils se trouvent. Même si à mon avis ils se préoccupent plus de voir Uriah que d'écouter nos problèmes.

Quand tout le monde se sépare et que Tris et moi nous retrouvons seuls, j'en profite pour l'attirer dans mes bras et lui faire comprendre à quel point elle m'a manqué dans un baiser doux et passionné, je lui glisse alors entre deux souffles…

\- Je t'aime Beatrice Prior.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Tobias Eaton.

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre à ses mots, elle m'appartient et m'appartiendra toujours désormais. Je lui réponds par un long baiser, fusionnant pour la seconde fois, deux esprits dans un seul corps, des papillons pleins le ventre et la tête.

* * *

**A suivre ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de poster des petites**** reviews ! Ils m'ont vraiment fais chaud au cœur, et me donne encore plus envie d'écrire !**

**Maintenant, place à la suite ! en espérant qu'elle vous plaira tout autant :)**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**POV Tobias**_

Les jours passent et ne se ressemblent pas, nous voyons que le monde commence doucement à changer, à évoluer. J'espère seulement que cette fois-ci ce sera dans le bon sens. Plus de guerre ni de révolution ou autres conflits, où la douleur et la peine n'existeraient pas. C'est le monde idéal, celui que je voudrais. Malheureusement, cela ne sera jamais possible, il y aura toujours des personnes prêtes à tout pour arriver à leur fins, et la douleur est un sentiment qui fait partie de nous et nous rends humain.

Aujourd'hui, Uriah va être débranché sous l'accord de Hana et Zeke. Rien que ce mot me fait froid dans le dos. Un jour maussade s'annonce, je reste sur mon lit dans le dortoir en fixant le mur, perdu dans mes pensées entre la culpabilité et l'envie d'aller parler à mon ami qui allait bientôt perdre son frère par ma faute…

\- Tu comptes rester là toute la journée ?

Je sursaute légèrement et me tourne vers la porte. Tris bien sûr …

\- Non, si seulement je pouvais…dis-je abattue.

A présent, je baisse mon regard vers le sol pour ne pas voir sa réaction.

\- Écoute, je sais que tu te sens coupable de tout ça ! Mais tu devrais aller parler à Zeke.

\- Et toi ? il était ton meilleur ami.

Mes yeux étant attirés par sa présence, je ne peux m'empêcher de les poser sur elle.

\- Ne tant fais pas, ça ira… (elle regarde à son tour le sol). Tu sais, je me suis faite à l'idée qu'Uriah n'allait jamais se réveiller. Pourtant… jusqu'au dernier moment j'ai cru qu'on pourrait le sauver.

Ses yeux se voilent de larmes. Je me lève et la prend dans mes bras en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front. J'aimerais qu'elle n'ait plus jamais à souffrir, surtout par ma faute.

Elle s'écarte un peu et me dit la gorge serrée :

\- Vas lui parler, s'il-te-plait.

Du bout des doigts, j'essuie la larme qui roule sur sa joue et la lui caresse délicatement.

\- D'accord, mais reste avec Christina jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Nous irons tous ensemble à son chevet.

Je lui donne un dernier baiser et me dirige vers la porte.

Où pouvait bien être Zeke ? La salle de contrôle ? La chambre d'Uriah ? Non, je ne pense pas qu'il ait le courage de rester là-bas jusqu'au moment crucial. Je choisis donc la première option et me dirige vers la salle de contrôle. J'ai vu juste, il est là, assis à regarder les écrans où des images de la ville en plein travaux étaient affichées.

\- Ça ne te rappelle rien ?

Il s'attendait sûrement à ce que je vienne pour savoir qu'il s'agit de moi sans même se retourner.

\- Oui, la salle de contrôle des Audacieux.

Je prends un siège et m'assoie à ses côtés, en passant mon regard de lui aux écrans.

\- Tu sais, parfois je voudrais revenir en arrière. Au système des factions et n'être au courant de rien de leurs expériences sur notre génétique.

\- Mais il est impossible de revenir en arrière, dis-je en ne le quittant plus des yeux.

\- Oui, sinon mon frère serait encore là.

En disant cela, il se tourne vers moi avec un air de reproche.

\- Zeke… je suis désolé, jamais je n'aurais intentionnellement fais du mal à Uriah ! Et tu le sais.

Je sers les poings sur mes genoux.

\- Je le sais Quatre, mais il met encore impossible de te pardonner, pas tout de suite, pas après tout ça.

Il baisse légèrement les yeux, le regard perdu dans le vide, et son expression s'adoucit.

\- Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, juste d'essayer de comprendre.

Je l'observe un petit moment jusqu'à ce qu'une image sur l'écran à côté de lui capte mon attention. Je reconnais la personne qui s'y trouve, comment oublier l'homme qui m'a fait tant de mal, Marcus, mon père. Il est dans le secteur des Altruistes, près du train, et il transporte un grand sac. Je pense qu'il compte fuir, comme il l'a souvent fait. Pour m'en assurer, je fais un zoom des caméras sur lui et décide de le pister autant que possible.

\- C'est ton père, non ? Que fait-il ?

J'avais oublié que Zeke était là et que je n'écoutais plus depuis un petit moment ce qu'il me disait.

\- Je pense qu'il prend la poudre d'escampette vu l'attirail sur son dos.

Je l'observe encore lorsqu'il prend le train et le retrouve à l'arrivée, près de la clôture, bien entendu. Il la passe et je le perds de vue.

\- J'avais raison, au moins il y a un nuisible en moins dans la ville.

Mon ton est toujours aussi froid lorsque je parle de lui. Je me lève de la chaise, pose ma main sur l'épaule de mon ami et rajoute :

\- Si tu as besoin de moi tu sais où me trouver, malgré ce que j'ai fait… encore désolé.

Je pars sans me retourner, le laissant seul. Arrivé sur le pas de la porte, j'entends quelques sanglots s'échapper de sa gorge et continue ma route.

Le moment que nous redoutons tous était venu. Caleb, Cara, Amar ainsi que quelques personnes du complexe se sont rassemblés devant la chambre de verre d'Uriah. Zeke, Hana et Tris sont déjà à l'intérieur à son chevet. Quelques minutes avant, Zeke était venu proposer à Tris d'être à leur côté et elle avait accepté sans hésitation car ils étaient très proche Uriah et elle. Je reste donc au côté de Christina, ne supportant toujours pas bien longtemps la présence de Caleb. J'observe la famille à travers la vitre, avec un sentiment de malaise, ne me sentant pas à ma place. Uriah est couché, les yeux fermés, pâle, comme si la vie n'était déjà plus en lui depuis un bon moment. La seule chose le reliant encore à ce monde est cette machine qui l'aide à faire battre son cœur. Hana et Zeke tiennent chacun une de ses mains. Tris, assise sur le bord du lit a déjà les yeux voilés de larmes.

Matthew rentre alors dans la pièce et parle à la famille, sans qu'aucun de ceux de l'extérieur ne comprenne un mot de ce qu'il dit. Il était devenu le nouveau responsable du bureau, puisqu'il était l'adjoint de David et qu'il a la même vision que nous concernant les GD (Génétiquement Déficient). En plus, il connait déjà le gouvernement ! Il a donc été décrété, à l'unanimité, être le plus apte pour ce poste.

La famille lui répond d'un signe de tête et se penche sur Uriah en lui chuchotant des mots à l'oreille. Je me demande si des prières existent chez les Audacieux. Après un moment, la famille se retire légèrement et Matthew se dirige vers la machine pour la couper.

Ca y est… c'est terminé.

Tris, Zeke et Hana s'effondrent sur le corps inanimé du jeune homme, mais je ne peux continuer à regarder cette scène. Un nœud à l'estomac, je détourne mon regard et commence à m'éloigner en courant le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à en perdre haleine et à être assez loin. Mon côté lâche n'a pu s'empêcher de refaire surface… je hais cette part de moi.

Essayant de refouler mes émotions sur la perte de mon ami, je continue d'errer dans les couloirs. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende une voix familière, provenant d'une pièce non loin de moi. Je continue d'avancer discrètement en essayant de découvrir avec qui parle cette fameuse voix.

\- Tu ne penses pas que c'est trop tôt ?

Effectivement, c'est bien Amar. Mais que fait-il ici ? Je ne savais pas qu'il s'était éclipsé de la cérémonie d'adieu. La porte est restée entrouverte, je tente alors de jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce et le vois tenir un talkie-walkie avec des oreillettes. Impossible donc de savoir à qui il parle, mais il m'a l'air tendu.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, comme je te l'ai dit, je suis avec vous mais il est trop tôt pour intervenir !

Il commence à s'énerver. Ma curiosité me fait défaut et je sors de ma cachette.

\- Tu parles tout seul ? dis-je en riant légèrement face à lui.

Sur un sursaut, il coupe le contact, n'étant pas très ravie de me voir.

\- Oh non, je donnais juste des instructions à une équipe qui s'occupe de la sécurité dans la Marge, rien d'important. Et toi, que fais-tu ici perdu dans ce couloir ?

Il a vite changé de sujet, trop vite pour que ce soit sincère. Il me cache sûrement quelque chose et je finirais bien par le découvrir.

\- Je me suis enfui de la cérémonie d'adieu, comme toi apparemment, et mes pas m'ont porté jusqu'ici. Je vais te laisser, ça doit sûrement être fini et Tris dois m'attendre.

Je ne lui laisse même pas le temps de répondre que je tourne les talons et vais rejoindre les autres. De toute façon, je n'aurais rien tiré de lui aujourd'hui, mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Je n'abandonnerais pas !

* * *

**A suivre ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Merci ! merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et merci de me suivre ! Merci également pour les rappels des fautes de grammaire (je vais faire plus attention désormais !) :)**

**Je suis vraiment désolé, ce chapitre était déjà prêt mais j'ai complètement oublié de le publier à la date prévue ... (je suis impardonnable !)**

**En échange, vous avez le droit d'en avoir un plus long ! Les choses commencent à avancer et ne vont pas tarder à bouger.**

_PS : Petit lemon à la fin, qui reste largement du rating T pour ceux qui pourraient s'inquiéter !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**POV Tobias**_

Plusieurs mois se sont déjà écoulés depuis la mort de notre défunt ami, Uriah. L'Eté commence à pointer le bout de son nez et la vie ici a bien changé. Ne trouvant pas leur place au sein du Bureau, Zeke et Hana sont repartis en ville, où lui, a enfin pu retrouver Shauna. Ma mère, Evelyn, habite désormais au Bureau avec nous, en attendant que les choses se tassent encore un peu et qu'elle puisse vivre à nouveau en ville. D'ailleurs, il y a parfois pas mal de tension entre elle et Tris. Je pense qu'Evelyn ne supporte pas de voir une fille avec son fils, ça me fait bizarre de la voir se comporter comme une mère avec moi alors que ça fait bien longtemps que je croyais ne plus en avoir. Je me retrouve donc parfois entre deux feux ardents sans trop savoir comment les éteindre.

Du côté de la ville, Chicago comme elle se prénomme, les factions n'existent plus et le gouvernement a accepté, il y a peu, d'ouvrir les portes de la clôture et de laisser circuler librement la population entre la Marge, le Bureau et la ville.

Le Bureau lutte désormais pour maintenir l'égalité entre les GD et les GP, au point que ces termes ne soient même plus utilisés. Et cela fonctionne plutôt bien, ils réhabilitent des personnes de la Marge prêtes à s'installer en ville et à repartir de zéro. Pourtant, malgré la liberté qui s'installe, des tensions dans la Marge se font encore ressentir, mais par chance rien de bien alarmant.

La ville quant à elle, a élu Johanna Reyes comme son porte-parole, ça fait donc d'elle la chef de Chicago, on nous a dit que ça s'appelait Maire. Nous sommes devenus assez proche elle et moi, elle me parle de ses plans, de la politique qu'elle souhaite instaurer, de l'avenir de la ville. Elle me considère un peu comme son assistant, et je le serais peut-être définitivement si tout se passe bien.

Concernant Amar, je n'ai toujours pas réussi à découvrir ce qu'il me cache et je ne l'ai pas resurpris depuis. Pourtant, j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il me surveille, mais c'est sûrement mon imagination. Je n'en ai pas parlé à Tris pour ne pas la déranger avec ma paranoïa, je pense qu'elle est assez occupée avec son nouveau travail de réhabilitation. Elle vient en aide aux personnes de la Marge dans le besoin et les accompagne dans leur intégration au sein de la ville. Christina travaille avec elle et elles sont toutes les deux en collaboration avec la Sécurité chargée de maintenir l'ordre dans la Marge. D'ailleurs, je dirige une équipe dont Nita en fait partie, cela me permet de changer d'air et d'apporter des informations complémentaires à Johanna sur l'extérieur, mais aussi de garder un œil sur Nita et surtout d'être près de Tris. Nita a radicalement changé depuis la réinitialisation du Bureau, elle pense désormais que l'égalité entre nos ADN n'est plus une utopie, mais que cela peut fonctionner et ramener une paix durable. C'est en partie pour ça qu'elle a été libérer de sa cellule et qu'on lui a attribué un poste dans mon équipe, tout en la gardant sous surveillance. Et puis, elle a aidé Tris pour le système de la porte du laboratoire de David, donc on peut bien essayer de lui donner une seconde chance.

De leur côté, Caleb et Cara travaillent dans un laboratoire (quelle surprise !), ils œuvrent à améliorer les rendements de l'agriculture pour subvenir aux besoins de tous et ils étudient également d'autres choses qui me dépassent complètement. Amar quant à lui est dans la police chargée de la sécurité de Chicago, il travaille avec George, son petit-ami, la nouvelle m'a d'ailleurs vraiment surpris car je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. J'aurais aimé que Tori soit encore avec nous pour voir le bonheur se lire sur le visage de son frère lorsqu'il regarde Amar. En repensant à elle j'ai le cœur qui se sert, mais je me ressaisis rapidement en voyant Nita se diriger droit sur moi depuis l'autre bout du couloir.

Elle a une démarche légère mais sûre d'elle, typique de la femme fatale. Ça la change de son fauteuil roulant ! Elle a repris goût à la vie depuis que Matthew a décidé de revoir son cas et surtout de s'investir dans ses recherches afin qu'elle puisse à nouveau marcher. Après 3 mois d'un investissement intensif, il a enfin découvert comment la « réparer » et j'ai la preuve devant mes yeux qu'il a trouvé le remède miracle.

\- Tu sais que ta copine me tape sur les nerfs, me lance-t-elle.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, merci je vais bien, dis-je d'un ton détaché en continuant de marcher, sans lui prêter attention.

Elle m'attrape le bras et m'oblige à m'arrêter. Je jette un regard froid sur sa main qui enserre mon poignet, puis la fixe droit dans les yeux, elle a se regard profond qui ne laisse pas les hommes indifférents, mais son expression ennuyée me donne plutôt envie de rire.

\- Sérieusement, pourquoi elle n'écoute jamais ?!

Elle me lâche brusquement et essaye de se calmer.

\- Peut-être parce que tu n'es pas son supérieur ? lui répondis-je sur un ton assez abrupt pour la déstabiliser.

Voyant qu'elle ne sait plus quoi dire, je décide d'être un peu plus patient avec elle et ajoute :

\- Tu sais, Tris n'écoute que son instinct. Donc ne te tracasse pas pour ça, ça n'a rien de personnel.

\- Oui, surtout que je lui ai donné un conseil et non un ordre … (elle sert les poings, baisse la tête vers le sol, et attends un petit instant avant de la relever vivement) et puis mince !

Elle tourne les talons et part en toute hâte hors du couloir, sans que je puisse rajouter quoi que se soit. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris et puis après tout, pourquoi devrais-je m'y intéresser ?

Je continue donc ce que j'avais entrepris, c'est-à-dire me rendre à la réunion que Matthew m'a annoncé la veille. J'entre dans la salle et vois que tout le monde est déjà installé autour d'une table ronde au centre de la pièce, Johanna, Amar, George et Matthew.

\- Vraiment désolé d'être en retard, j'ai eu un léger contre temps, m'excuse-je en allant m'asseoir à la dernière place libre au côté de Johanna.

\- Ça ne fais rien, nous n'attendions pas depuis bien longtemps, me rassura Matthew.

Il étale quelques feuilles devant lui et commence son discours :

\- Bonjour et bienvenue à tous ! Merci d'être venu à cette réunion éclaire et de vous être déplacés pour certains. Je n'ai pas pu vous prévenir avant, la situation ne s'est envenimée qu'hier dans la Marge. Je ne crains qu'un nouveau groupe de rebelle soit en train de se former. Hier soir vers 23h, nous avons pu observer sur les caméras, un rassemblement d'une dizaine de personnes sur la place principale. Il n'y a pas eu de dégâts à proprement parlé mis à part une de nos caméras de surveillance qui a été vandalisé. C'est pourquoi… (il se tourne vers Johanna) j'ai besoin de l'aide d'une de tes équipes de la ville. Si tu es d'accord bien entendu ?

Johanna réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre, avec son calme habituel.

\- Nous avions convenu de travailler ensemble au bien-être de la population, je suis donc d'accord pour t'aider Matthew. Mais je ne veux pas t'envoyer une équipe entière, trois personnes devraient suffire, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver à Chicago pendant ce temps.

\- Oui, bien sûr je ne t'en demandais pas tant. L'équipe de Quatre se rendra également sur place, il y aura donc assez de monde. Après tout ce n'est qu'une ronde de courtoisie pour voir si quelque chose cloche.

Lorsqu'il a cité mon nom, mon cœur s'est emballé entre l'excitation d'aller à nouveau sur le terrain et la peur que tout puisse recommencer, comme un cercle vicieux. Johanna se tourne désormais vers George et Amar.

\- Lequel d'entre vous veut faire partie de l'aventure ?

\- Je veux bien, répond Amar sans même réfléchir une seconde. George est plus à même de diriger l'équipe de la ville en mon absence. Moi, je suis plus un homme de terrain, Quatre ne me contredira pas sur ce point.

Un grand sourire se dessine sur son visage et il me jette un clin d'œil.

\- Non, j'avoue que je ne peux pas, dis-je sur un ton complice.

\- Très bien ! Alors c'est réglé, Amar et deux autres hommes de son équipe se joindront à vous. Quant à toi George, pendant ce temps, tu dirigeras le reste des hommes qui seront en ville, conclut Johanna.

\- Merci de votre aide, vous partirez donc demain à l'aube, soyez à l'heure ! Je préviendrais les autres pour vous, répondit Matthew.

Après cela, nous avons parlé d'un plan de secours, au cas où notre ronde se passerait mal. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à ce moment-là, j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment, comme-ci tout cela était un piège ou pire encore. Je décide de ne pas en parler, surtout en présence d'Amar, bien qu'il soit mon ami je me méfie de lui depuis notre altercation lors de la cérémonie d'adieu d'Uriah. J'attends donc sagement jusqu'à la fin de la réunion.

Comme tous les autres, je suis sur le point de sortir de la salle, quand une main se pose délicatement sur mon épaule.

\- Attends Tobias.

C'est Johanna, elle me fixe avec un air grave de son œil marron, l'autre étant caché par une de ses mèches de cheveux.

\- Tu n'as pas beaucoup parlé et j'ai la vague impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse. Tu veux bien m'en parler ? me questionne-t-elle de sa voix calme.

\- Pas exactement, je pense seulement qu'il va y avoir plus qu'une simple ronde. Une sorte de piège, je ne sais pas …

Elle scrute mon regard, comme-ci elle voulait aspirer toute la crainte qu'il y a en moi et m'apaiser.

\- Je le pense aussi, c'est pourquoi je voulais te remettre ceci (elle me tend un téléphone). On pourra ainsi communiquer si la situation dégénère. Mais surtout je te demanderais de limiter les dégâts s'il-te-plaît.

\- Merci (je le lui prends des mains et le met dans la poche arrière de mon jeans), je vais faire tout mon possible.

Je lui fais un signe de tête pour la saluer, tourne les talons puis reprends ma route vers la sortie.

\- Tobias ! (je tourne la tête dans sa direction), je te fais confiance.

Je lui rends son sourire et sors de la pièce.

La réunion a duré plus longtemps que prévu, c'est déjà l'heure du repas.

Je me dirige donc vers la cafétéria où Tris et Christina doivent probablement se trouver. Effectivement, je les retrouve assises à une grande table aux côtés de Caleb, Cara, Amar et Peter. Peter avait passé le plus claire de son temps à se reconstruire comme l'on fait toutes les personnes du complexe sous l'effet du sérum de l'oubli. Il est devenu plus sociable, son côté psychopathe n'ayant pas repris le dessus pour le moment ! Je pense même qu'avec le temps il pourrait devenir un homme bon. C'est pourquoi, il a décidé de partir pour le Milwaukee où il pourra trouver un travail et repartir de zéro. Une bonne chose pour lui et pour moi, après tout, plus il est éloigné de nous, mieux je me porte ! Il doit d'ailleurs partir demain et nous voulions un minimum marquer son départ ce soir.

Je me dirige donc vers la table, passe ma main dans le dos de Tris et lui pose un baiser sur la tempe, avant de m'asseoir à ses côtés. Je me retrouve en face de Peter et Amar.

\- Désolé, je suis un peu en retard, dis-je en voyant tout le monde me fixer.

\- Tu en as mis du temps ! Ça fait un moment que je suis ici, qu'as-tu fais avec Johanna ? me lance Amar en rigolant à gorge déployée.

\- Rien qui ne puisse être mal interprété en tout cas, lui répondis-je en esquissant un sourire en coin.

\- Ne soit pas si modeste Quatre !

Indirectement, je pense qu'il essaye de me faire parler, dommage pour lui il ne saura rien de plus. Je réplique donc par un rire jaune avant que Christina ne prenne la parole.

\- Trêve de bavardage ! c'est l'heure de trinquer ! Servez vite Tobias, je meurs de soif !

Peter me remplit un verre d'alcool, sans doute le même que celui qui se trouve devant mes amis. Puis elle reprend :

\- A Peter ! et à son nouveau départ !

On lève tous nos verres, en criant PETER ! Et en frappant sur la table. L'espace d'un instant, je me serais cru au siège des Audacieux, avant que Jeanine ne vienne tout bousculer. Au temps où la joie, le courage et la fierté faisaient encore partis de notre faction, de ma faction. Ça me manque… voilà que je retombe dans la nostalgie !

Tout le monde boit son verre sauf Amar et moi qui le descendons cul-sec. Si Zeke avait été ici il m'aurait certainement rappelé l'une de nos soirées où nous buvions jusqu'au bout de la nuit… encore cette émotion qui refait surface. Il faut que je me change les idées, j'essaye donc de prendre part aux discussions entre Christina, Tris et Caleb ainsi que celle de Cara, Peter et Amar. Jusqu'à ce que mon ventre commence à crier famine et qui ne l'entends pas ? Christina !

\- Tu sais Tobias, ça ne suffit pas de vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche !

Tout le monde se met à rire aux éclats face à cette remarque

\- Plutôt facile à dire quand on s'est déjà empiffrer comme un ogre ! lui lançais-je gentiment. Mais je crois bien que tu as raison, je vais aller me chercher quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent avant de devenir cannibale !

Sur ce, je me lève lui met une petite tape dans le bras et part en direction du buffet. Non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil à Tris qui est à présent en pleine conversation avec son frère et Cara.

Arrivé près du comptoir, je vois ma mère assise à la table juste à côté, elle discute tranquillement avec Matthew et d'autre membres du Bureau, ainsi que quelques personnes de mon équipe. Quand nos regards se croisent elle me jette un sourire radieux remplit d'amour maternelle, je n'arrive à lui rendre qu'un timide sourire en coin. Ce genre de situation me gêne plus que tout !

J'ai enfin choisis la plupart des aliments que j'allais avaler quand une main douce et délicate me frôle le bras.

\- Désolé ! je voulais juste attraper une serviette en papier.

C'est Nita, ses joues commencent à s'empourprer quand mes yeux se posent sur elle.

\- Oh ! attends.

Je tends ma main vers la fameuse serviette quand je vois qu'elle fait le même geste. Trop tard nos mains sont déjà posées l'une sur l'autre.

\- Excuse-moi, dis-je en la retirant sans plus tarder.

Décidément je ne fais que m'excuser aujourd'hui ...

\- C'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle me fixe comme si elle allait me dévorer des yeux, au point où je peux ressentir le désire monter en elle. Elle prend le bout de papier et rajoute : A demain !

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure et part en direction de la table d'Evelyn en me faisant un clin d'œil. D'habitude je suis tellement sûr de moi, mais là, je ne sais vraiment plus où me mettre et quoi penser, bien entendu je ne laisse rien paraître. Je prie seulement pour que personne n'ait fait attention à nous. Je prends mon plateau et me redirige vers ma table, en prenant grand soin de ne pas regarder la table où Nita, Matthew et ma mère se trouvent.

Le reste de la soirée se passe sans encombre, la bonne humeur était au rendez-vous et l'alcool aussi ! Mais bizarrement Tris n'a plus parlé autant depuis mon retour, la connaissant elle est préoccupée par quelque chose, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment ni le bon endroit pour en parler. Ou peut-être est-ce juste la fatigue, qui sait…

Il est presque minuit quand Tris se lève et prend congé pour aller se coucher. J'arrive tout juste à lui attraper le bras avant qu'elle ne parte.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? dis-je en fronçant les sourcils, les yeux brumeux sous l'effet de l'alcool.

\- Pas la peine, tu peux rester ici, me rétorque-t-elle sèchement avant de tirer sur son bras pour le libérer de mon entrave et de partir.

Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour me remettre les idées en place, je me lève aussitôt, souhaite une bonne fin de soirée à tout le monde et marche sur les pas de Tris en essayant de la rattraper. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'à quelques mètres de moi.

\- Attends ! lui criais-je.

Rien à faire, elle ne s'arrête pas et continue sur sa lancée. Il faut à tout prix que je la rattrape avant qu'elle n'atteigne le dortoir. Je me précipite donc sur elle et la plaque contre le mur en serrant fort ses poignets pour qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, à la fin ?! dis-je sur un ton strict, un ton qu'elle connaît bien, celui de l'instructeur.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille Quatre !

Elle essaye de se débattre mais je ne lâche pas prise.

\- Arrête de me cracher mon nom à la figure et dis-moi où est le problème ? alors je te laisserais partir.

Elle arrête de gesticuler et fixe le plafond.

\- Je…Amar nous a parlé de votre mission avant que tu n'arrives…

\- Et c'est ça qui te met dans cet état ? Tris ! ce n'est qu'une ronde rien de plus, je rentrerais le soir même.

Nos corps sont presque collés l'un à l'autre, mon regard papillonne entre ses yeux, ses lèvres et sa gorge. Mais ce n'est pas le moment Tobias ! Je sens son regard se poser sur moi.

\- Ce n'est pas ça… tu vas y aller avec ELLE ! Je t'es vu à la cafétéria…

Ses joues deviennent écarlates et elle est tellement belle. Je me rapproche encore d'elle jusqu'à ce que nos corps se touchent, puis je pose mon front contre le sien. Je sens son souffle chaud sur mon visage, et je lui murmure :

\- Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur de Nita. Elle ne compte pas pour moi, alors que toi … tu es mon présent et mon futur. Et puis tu l'as vu ? nous n'irions pas du tout ensemble !

J'ai dit ça avec un air tellement hautain que Tris ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

\- Je t'aime Béatrice et ça ne changera pour rien au monde.

Pour seule réponse elle plaque ses lèvres sur les miennes et je ne peux que lui rendre son baiser. J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que nous n'avons pas été seuls tous les deux. Je lâche enfin la pression sur ses poignets pour passer une main derrière ça nuque et approfondir notre baiser, mon autre main se pose sur sa taille. Elle arrime ses doigts aux passants de ma ceinture, diminuant encore le peu d'espace qu'il y a entre nous. Nos lèvres sont scellées, nous nous séparons seulement quelques secondes pour pouvoir respirer. Je me penche ensuite pour embrasser sa gorge avec passion et ma main descend jusqu'à sa taille pour rejoindre l'autre. Mes doigts effleurent sa peau en soulevant doucement son débardeur. Elle frissonne sous mes caresses et j'arrive même à entendre un léger gémissement sortir de sa bouche. Ses doigts se glissent dans mes cheveux puis descendent jusqu'à mon dos sous mon t-shirt, ils laissent derrière leur passage une traînée brûlante, j'ai la sensation que mon corps entier est en feu.

Mon pouls bat à cent à l'heure, je suis totalement submergé par mes émotions. Je ne vois qu'elle et ne veux qu'elle. Je veux retirer chaque épaisseur de vêtement qui nous sépare, enlever tout ce qui peut nous séparer.

Je prends donc les directives, je surélève légèrement Tris, qui comprend de suite mes intentions et enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille. Dans un dernier baiser, j'ajoute à bout de souffle :

\- Heureusement que notre salle n'est pas loin.

Elle me sourit timidement en me scrutant de ses yeux bleu gris, où je me perdrais bien.

Elle rit lorsque je me dirige, en la portant, vers la salle qui est à deux mètres de nous. J'ouvre la porte d'un coup de pied et la referme de la même manière, il n'y a personne comme prévu. Cette pièce n'a pas changé, elle a toujours son mobilier spartiate et le canapé est toujours là ! Cela me rappel notre première fois…

Je la dépose sans ménagement sur le canapé, j'enlève mes baskets, elle fait de même, puis je me positionne au-dessus d'elle en l'enlaçant d'un bras, en me soutenant de l'autre et l'embrasse à nouveau. Nos lèvres sont rouges et gonflées, presque douloureuses en raison de nos baisers intenses, mais cela ne nous empêche pas de recommencer encore et encore. Tris s'affaire à enlever mon T-shirt. Je finis par céder à mes pulsions ravageuses et l'aide à ôter ce fichu bout de tissu ! Sur ma lancée je me débarrasse de son débardeur bien trop gênant à mon goût. Mon regard s'attarde un instant sur son corps, vulnérable et délicat, ses yeux sont remplis d'amour et je veux le partager avec elle. Je veux le vivre avec elle ! Elle fixe mon torse intensément et plaque ses mains contre lorsque je me penche pour embrasser sa gorge et descend sur sa clavicule où je dépose un baiser sur chaque oiseaux de son tatouage. Je continue ma descente vers sa poitrine puis son ventre, où elle laisse échapper sensuellement mon nom dans un soupir. Elle me rend fou ! J'ai terriblement envie d'elle ! Comme au premier jour, son emprise sur moi n'a pas diminué.

Je m'attaque à son pantalon en le faisant glisser lentement le long de ses jambes fines, douces et pourtant si fortes. A mes yeux, tout en elle incarne la force, plus que chez n'importe qu'elle autre femme.

Une fois débarrassé, je me lève, ouvre ma ceinture et déboutonne mon jeans, puis le laisse tomber à mes pieds. Durant tout ce temps, elle n'a pas arrêté de me dévorer du regard en se mordant les lèvres, elle est magnifique. Je reviens vers elle, nos corps s'entrechoquent et se mêlent l'un à l'autre dans une parfaite harmonie. Chacun de nos contacts fait des étincelles, avec cette sensation indescriptible d'appartenir à une personne et de ne faire qu'un avec elle.

Ce soir-là fut magique, nous étions nos seules préoccupations, juste elle, moi et l'avenir qui s'offre à nous. Comme si elle faisait partie intégrante de moi et c'est ainsi depuis le début.

* * *

**A suivre ...**

**Et n'oubliez pas d'aller voir Insurgent au cinéma ! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je tiens à vous remercier pour votre fidélité ! C'est vraiment génial d'avoir vos appréciations :D  
Merci également aux nouveaux venus ! J'espère que vous continuerez d'y trouver votre compte en lisant ma fic ;)**

**Nous voilà déjà au chapitre 4 ! Je trouve que ça passe assez vite ... (moment de nostalgie) mais ce n'est pas encore prêt d'être fini !**

**En espérant qu'elle vous plaise, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

_**POV Tobias**_

Le lendemain, je suis réveillé par le levé du soleil qui filtre à travers la vitre et la première chose que je vois est une petite tête blonde à mes côtés. Profitant de cet instant, je ne bouge pas et reste à la regarder pendant un petit moment, elle est si paisible lorsqu'elle dort. Elle n'a pratiquement plus de cauchemars depuis que nous sommes ici, c'est un bon signe, cela veut dire que les choses reviennent doucement à la normale. Je resterais bien à la contempler malheureusement le devoir m'appelle ! Quoiqu'il arrive je la retrouverais bientôt à nouveau.  
Je me lève donc doucement en faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller. J'enfile mon T-shirt et mon jeans de la veille, lui dépose un baiser sur le front et quitte la pièce sans me retourner par peur de ne plus pouvoir repartir après.

Je vais manger un bout à la cafétéria avant de partir et suis content d'observer qu'il n'y a presque personne debout à cette heure-ci, mais également que mon équipe n'est pas là. Cela me permet de rester tranquille et surtout seul dans le calme avant la patrouille. Quand j'ai fini, je range mon plateau et me dirige vers la salle d'équipement, arrivé à quelques pas de la porte j'entends déjà un brouhaha depuis l'extérieur et me dis que la journée va être longue. J'actionne la poignet et entre.

\- Et c'est ainsi que j'ai réussi à sculpter ce corps de rêve que tu as devant toi !

\- Isaac, garde ta drague pour après la mission s'il-te-plaît, dis-je d'un ton autoritaire, les sourcils froncés en observant le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns devant moi.

Il parlait à Kat, une fille assez maigre, avec des cheveux noirs aux pointes rouges, coupés court sur un côté du crâne. Elle était entrain de rire aux côtés de Nita, sûrement à cause de la blague d'Isaac.

\- Oh navré chef ! me répondit-il en déviant son regard du mien.

Tout le monde se tait suite à mon absence de réponse. En temps normal je déteste que l'on m'appelle « chef », je ne me sens pas supérieur aux autres alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ils devraient me surnommer ainsi, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de revenir sur ce sujet maintenant et passe donc mon chemin. Ils reprennent discrètement, cette fois-ci, ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire, c'est-à-dire s'habiller en condition pour aller à la Marge.

La salle est assez vaste, des bancs se trouvent au milieu de la pièce entourés, de part et d'autre, de casiers longeant les murs. Au fond, on peut voir des armes entreposaient aux murs et au sol des malles en contiennent d'autres. Le complexe dispose d'un arsenal important, mais ça, j'avais déjà pu l'observer du temps où David dirigeait encore le Bureau avec son Laboratoire d'armements, encore utilisé aujourd'hui mais à d'autre fin.  
Sous le regard inquisiteur de Nita, je me dirige vers mon casier et sors ma tenue type de la Sécurité : T-shirt noir à manche longue collant à la peau, pantalon noir, rangers noires et gilet par balles. Matthews nous a dit qu'il s'agissait d'une "simple précaution". Je me change en cinq minutes et vais voir Nita qui est en pleine conversation avec Aiden, le plus jeune de l'équipe et certainement le plus naïf.

\- Amar n'est pas encore là ? l'interrompis-je sans vergogne.

Aiden en profite pour s'éclipser et rejoint ses équipiers.

\- Je ne l'ai pas encore vu ce matin, il doit certainement nous attendre dehors sur le lieu du rendez-vous avec les autres arrivés de Chicago.

Je hoche la tête en signe d'approbation, puis me tourne vers les autres et élève la voix :

\- Vous êtes tous prêts ?!

\- Oui ! crièrent-ils tous d'une seule et même voix.

\- Dans ce cas, prenez chacun une arme et on se retrouve à l'entrée du complexe.

Je vois que mon ton d'instructeur fonctionne toujours aussi bien, sitôt dit sitôt fait, ils se précipitent pour prendre leurs armes et sortent de la salle. Tous, sauf Nita qui m'attend près de la porte. Je vais prendre machinalement une arme au fond de la pièce et examine la crosse, le canon et le cran de sécurité. J'espère pouvoir tenir ma promesse à Johanna, limiter les dégâts si la situation venait à dégénérer.

\- Ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette aujourd'hui, me questionne-t-elle en posant une main sur mon épaule.

\- Oui bien sûr. Je vérifiais seulement si l'arme était en bonne état.

Je dégage sa main d'un léger coup d'épaule puis reprends :

\- Allez viens les autres doivent nous attendre.

Comme à mon habitude, sans laisser paraître aucunes émotions, je prends les devants et sors de la salle. Nita sur mes talons, qui n'a pas de mal à me rattraper quelques secondes plus tard.

Le chemin jusqu'au point de rendez-vous se déroula en silence, avec une pointe de tension dans l'air. Arrivés sur les lieux, un camion nous attend prêt à démarrer. Mes trois équipiers sont déjà à l'arrière du véhicule et je pense que les deux hommes venus de la ville en ont fait de même. Seul Amar nous attend à l'extérieur près de la porte du côté conducteur. Je marche vers lui et lui sert la main en guise de salutation.

\- On attendait plus que vous ! On a déjà chargé le matos nécessaire dans le tas de ferraille, dit-il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres avec sa joie de vivre habituelle.

\- C'est parti alors ! Plus vite on sera arrivé et plus vite on sera rentré ! rajoute Nita en serrant le poing devant elle, déterminée.

Puis elle rentre s'installer dans l'habitacle et attache sa ceinture.

\- Je te laisse l'honneur de conduire Amar, dis-je en contournant le véhicule pour passer du côté passager et m'installe sur le siège à côté de Nita

\- C'est trop aimable, répondit-il en prenant place derrière le volant.

Il boucle sa ceinture de sécurité, démarre le moteur puis nous partons. J'ai comme une certaine appréhension en quittant le complexe, surtout en laissant Tris derrière moi. La dernière fois que ça a été le cas, elle a failli se faire tuer… j'ai donc toutes les raisons au monde de m'inquiéter, même si ce ne sont pas les mêmes circonstances. J'essaye de me détendre en respirant profondément.

Nous passons la première clôture grillagée avec le fil barbelé en haut, puis quelques mètres plus loin nous passons la deuxième avec ses grands barreaux noirs aux pointes recourbées vers l'extérieur qui barre le paysage. J'ai toujours cette sensation bizarre d'être oppressé lorsque je les vois, malgré que le point de contrôle ne soit plus aussi strict et fermé que du temps de David. Il reste seulement quelques gardes pour surveiller les allées et venues. Nous pouvons ainsi circuler plus librement de l'intérieur du Bureau vers l'extérieur et inversement.

Le trajet jusqu'à la Marge se déroule plus où moins dans le calme, entre le tintement de nos armes qui se heurtent et les quelques rires et messes basses qui s'échappent de notre équipe à l'arrière du camion. Le paysage qui s'offre à moi n'a pas vraiment changé depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu. Il y a toujours ses ruines, des bâtiments qui croulent sur leur propre poids, des maisons abandonnées et une végétation plus que sauvage qui réussit à se frayer un passage entre deux plaques de béton. Et plus nous avançons plus le paysage s'éclaircit pour ne laisser place qu'à un vaste désert. Le reste du chemin que nous empruntons est totalement vide, mis à part quelques lampadaires abattus il n'y a aucun signe de vie et cela restera ainsi encore un bon bout de temps.  
La priorité du gouvernement mais surtout de Johanna, reste la reconstruction de Chicago. La réédification de la Marge n'étant qu'un projet futur, nous essayons donc de réhabiliter un maximum de ses habitants vers la ville afin qu'ils aient un meilleur train de vie. Il faudra beaucoup de temps et de moyens pour la reconstruire, ou du moins la rendre plus viable. Je trouve ça assez égoïste de la part du gouvernement de favoriser Chicago plutôt que la Marge alors que celle-ci en a largement plus besoin. Pourtant, c'est malheureusement la meilleure solution qui c'est offerte à nous.

Nous sommes enfin arrivés à la bordure de la Marge, à environ deux heures de route au Sud de la zone urbaine du Milwaukee. Comme à son habitude, Amar arrête le camion ici.

\- Terminus tout le monde descend ! dit-il posément.

Chacun suit ses instructions et récupère son équipement à l'arrière de l'habitacle. Il a raison, mieux vaut rester le plus discret possible, l'effet de surprise sera alors totale si des rebelles se cachent vraiment là.  
Quand tous ont récupérés leurs matériels, nous nous réunissons en petit cercle devant le véhicule et je prends la parole, assez fort pour que tout le monde m'entende mais pas assez pour que des oreilles indiscrètes, s'il y a, puissent comprendre un traître mot de ce que je raconte.

\- Récapitulons le plan, on doit inspecter tous les bâtiments du secteur et pour couvrir plus de terrain on va se séparer en deux groupes de quatre… si quelqu'un ose rire ou faire une remarque je l'assomme.

Mon regard en dit long sur mes pensées et personne ne tente de bouger ne serait-ce que d'un cil. Je fais signe alors à Amar de prendre la suite du discours.

\- Isaac, Kathleen, Aiden et Simon.

Au dernier nom, un homme lève la main pour que tout le monde puisse l'identifier. C'est l'un des hommes d'Amar qui vient de la ville, il est grand et assez costaud.

\- Merci Simon, reprend Amar. Vous formerez la 1ère équipe qui commencera à patrouiller vers L'Est. Les autres, vous serez avec moi dans l'équipe 2 et nous nous occuperons de l'Ouest. Rendez-vous ici dans cinq heures. (Il se tourne vers moi) Tu as autre chose à rajouter Quatre ?

\- Oui, (je dévisage intensément chacun d'entre eux) n'oubliez pas que c'est une ronde pacifiste ! N'utilisez vos armes qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité et surtout protégez les civils. S'il y a le moindre problème ou un indice suspect, vous nous contactez par radio.

Je leur montre à tous le Talkie-walkie dans ma main, puis l'accroche à ma ceinture. Ils acquiescent d'un signe de tête puis nous nous séparons, sans rajouter un mot, dans un silence de mort.

Nous marchons discrètement, sur nos gardes, en observant les moindres recoins de chaque ruelles et de la plupart des bâtiments encore habitables. Beaucoup sont en ruine, certains habitants vivent dans des maisons improvisées, des sortes de tentes dont j'ignore totalement comment elles font pour tenir debout. On pourrait croire qu'ils s'agissent de sans-factions et pourtant après avoir vécu avec eux pendant un petit moment lorsque nous étions en fuite Tris et moi, j'ai l'impression que leur vie ici est bien pire. La souffrance, la violence et le désespoir sont imprégnés dans les murs.  
La population de la Marge reste encore pour la plupart des jeunes adultes, autant dire que les personnes âgées sont presque inexistantes ou mortes. A notre approche, les habitants fuient à l'intérieur de leur logis, je pense qu'ils ont peur de ce qu'il peut bien se préparer mais surtout ils doivent se demander ce que nous pouvons bien faire ici armés jusqu'aux dents.

Au loin, je vois l'immeuble dans lequel je suis rentré la première fois avec Nita, la fois où elle a réussi à m'enrôler dans son plan délirant contre le Bureau, le plan qui a coûté la vie d'un de mes amis… A cette pensée une boule se forme dans mon estomac, il était trop jeune… Uriah…  
Je n'arrive toujours pas à me le pardonner à moi-même, malgré que Zeke y soit parvenu. Tout est de ma faute… c'est pourquoi je ferais tout pour qu'un autre conflit n'éclate pas !

Amar me sort de ma rêverie en m'interpellant :

\- Et si on se séparait, un bâtiment chacun pour couvrir encore plus de terrain ?

Apparemment, nous sommes dans une ancienne zone industrielle totalement déserte, la population n'a pas l'air de fréquenter les environs, un lieu parfait pour faire une base rebelles.

\- Pourquoi pas, ça nous permettrez de finir plus tôt ! Je commence vraiment à m'ennuyer en plus… renchérit Nita en répondant avant moi.

\- Ok, dis-je sans relever la remarque de Nita. De toute manière je ne pense pas que nous risquons grand-chose ici dans ses ruines, nous pouvons nous séparer, mais seulement pour cette zone, d'accord ? Car en cas de danger plus on est nombreux, plus on a des chances de survivre.

Je pense que ce n'était pas utile de le rappeler au vue de l'expérience de chacun, pourtant je sens un certain malaise envahir l'atmosphère. J'ai beau me la jouer serein, je ne le suis pas plus qu'eux. Et puis je ne sais pas si le demi-mensonge sur les risques que je leur ai servi a fonctionné, mais il fallait que je me sépare un peu du groupe… pour réfléchir et éventuellement voir si Amar à autre chose dans la tête.

\- C'est parti alors ! lance Alex, le deuxième homme d'Amar à lui avoir prêté main forte.

Nous nous attribuons chacun un bâtiment puis nous nous séparons doucement, presque avec appréhension comme si nous avions peur de briser le contact visuel avec l'équipe.

J'entre dans l'immeuble jusqu'à ce que plus personne ne puisse me voir. Je commence à inspecter les locaux sagement mais n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ma tâche, entre ma conscience qui me dit de fouiller cet immeuble comme notre mission me l'ordonne et mon instinct qui me hurle d'arrêter et de suivre Amar. _Tu es un audacieux ?_ Oui je le suis ! Plus la peine de réfléchir, je sors discrètement de l'immeuble et observe les alentours. Personne à l'horizon ! Je me précipite à travers la ruelle et pénètre dans le bâtiment qui a été assigné à Amar, sans doute un ancien entrepôt. Je reste à couvert derrière un énorme pilier en béton et tente un coup d'œil. Je le vois au loin, il est dans le grand hall de déchargement, rien de suspect dans son comportement, il patrouille comme nous l'avions convenu. Je m'affaisse contre la colonne, la fraîcheur du béton me fait frissonner. Et si je m'étais trompé sur son compte depuis le début ? S'il était vraiment sincère avec moi lors de la cérémonie d'adieu ? Si j'étais vraiment en train de devenir parano ? Si mon père avait raison… et si j'étais vraiment un incapable ?

Une détonation retentit soudain au loin, je me redresse brusquement et sors de l'entrepôt, ça vient du bâtiment d'Alex ! Je cours le plus rapidement possible dans sa direction, arme aux poings, tout en restant sur mes gardes. Des pas résonnent derrière moi, ça doit être Amar. Je pénètre en toute hâte dans l'immeuble bien plus grand que celui que j'aurais dû fouiller. Ça me prendrait trop de temps de le chercher à travers tous les étages, bien que la plupart ne soient plus accessible. Je tente alors un appel désespéré en me tenant prêt à répondre à tout assaut rebelle susceptible de survenir.

\- ALEX ! criais-je.

J'attends un instant me concentrant au maximum sur les bruits qui m'entourent. Pas de réponse… maintenant je suis presque sûr qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose. Je monte au 1er puis au 2ème étage tout en continuant à crier son nom. Arrivé au 3ème, je commence à ne plus y croire et décide sans conviction de lancer un dernier appel.

\- ALEX ! criais-je pour la énième fois.

\- QUATRE ! C'est toi ?! Viens vite !

C'est une voix féminine qui me répond, celle de quelqu'un que je connais bien, celle de Nita et vu la panique perçue dans le tremblement de ses cordes vocales, il est arrivé quelque chose de grave à Alex.

Je me précipite dans un couloir étroit du 3ème étage et tourne à droite dans une pièce, apparemment un ancien appartement, d'où provient la voix de Nita. Elle est là, au centre de l'antichambre, à genoux près d'un corps inanimé, une mare de sang à ses côtés. Je reste totalement effaré devant ce spectacle. Essayant de reprendre mon sang froid, je me rapproche doucement du cadavre méconnaissable de notre équipier. Il a reçu une balle dans la tête, et vu sa position, il a dû être attaqué par derrière. La seule chose qui me confirme bien que ce soit Alex sont les vêtements qu'il porte…  
Ne pouvant continuer à observer cette scène je détourne mon regard et le pose sur Nita, elle a les larmes aux yeux et le visage blême, d'une pâleur extrême.

\- Je suis arrivée trop tard, murmure-t-elle.

\- Personne n'aurait rien pu faire Nita, ce n'est pas de ta faute. En vue des circonstances, il serait mort même si nous avions été dans la pièce à côté, dis-je en essayant maladroitement de la rassurer.

Elle se lève alors et regarde une dernière fois le corps sans âme à ses pieds. Je peux voir une larme coulée sur sa joue, elle l'essuie du revers de la main puis ses yeux glissent lentement dans ma direction jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent les miens.

\- Merci Tobias, tu es un chouette type, dit-elle un faux sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Je n'ai le temps que de lui rendre un sourire en coin forcé sans vraiment comprendre la situation, quand tout à coup une douleur sourde m'envahit le crâne et m'engourdit l'esprit. Ma vision se trouble de plus en plus, comme si les abîmes essayaient de m'aspirer tout entier. Je fini par céder à leurs noirceurs sans pouvoir me débattre et me laisse entièrement glisser dans les ténèbres. Avant de m'effondrer, ma dernière et unique pensée fut « mais où est Amar ? », puis je sombre dans l'inconscient.

* * *

**A suivre ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Je vous remercie encore et toujours pour vos reviews ! Vous êtes vraiment fantastique ! N'hésitez pas a en laisser davantage si le cœur vous en dit :)**

**Je m'excuse pour ces deux jours de retard sur ma publication, j'étais un peu surchargé au travail... mais comme pour la dernière fois, je me suis rattrapé en faisant un chapitre plus long ! Enfin bref, nous revoilà réunis pour un nouveau chapitre, qui je l'espère (comme d'habitude) vous plaira ! ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

_**POV Tris**_

Le matin quand je me réveille Tobias a déjà disparu. Je me rappelle seulement de la douceur de ses lèvres lorsqu'il les a posés sur mon front dans un baiser avant de s'en aller. Flottant entre rêve et réalité, je n'y ai pas vraiment prêté attention. Pourtant j'aurais voulu lui dire quelque chose, lui dire au moins au revoir …

L'esprit encore embrouillé de sommeil, je tends le bras pour attraper la montre qui se trouve au pied du canapé. Déjà 9 heures ! Il faut que je me dépêche, Christina doit sûrement m'attendre. Je passe les mains dans mes cheveux puis les pose sur mon visage et me tapote doucement les joues afin de me motiver à me lever. Je file sous la douche et enfile des habits propres puis me dirige d'un pas traînant vers la cafétéria. Je vais de suite me chercher un plateau pour le petit-déjeuner, arrivée à la fin du comptoir j'aperçois Christina qui me fait un grand signe de la main et vais donc m'installer à ses côtés. Elle est seule, Cara et Caleb ont s'en doute déjà fini depuis un petit moment vu mon retard.

\- Dis-donc, vous n'êtes pas retournés au dortoir hier soir ? Vous vous êtes enfin _additionnés_ ? me demande-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle aux lèvres, dès que j'ai posé les fesses sur le banc.

\- Décidément, tu tiens vraiment à cette blague, rétorquais-je en rougissant légèrement et en fixant mon plateau comme s'il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant à y observer. Nous avons seulement dormis ailleurs, voilà tout.

\- Désolée c'est plus fort que moi ! mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu ne sais vraiment pas mentir Tris.

Elle commence à rigoler aux éclats et son rire devient très rapidement contagieux car je ne peux m'empêcher de l'imiter.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur comme d'habitude, avec Christina impossible de s'ennuyer ! D'ailleurs, je me félicite d'avoir réussi à esquiver aussi bien les détails de ma nuit avec Tobias, car avec son caractère elle n'est pas du genre à lâcher aussi facilement l'affaire lorsqu'elle veut savoir quelque chose. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça avec qui que ce soit, même s'il s'agit de ma meilleure amie.

Quand nous avons fini notre bol de céréale, il est largement l'heure pour nous d'aller nous mettre au travail. A 10h30, nous avons rendez-vous avec un petit groupe de réfugié de la Marge qui va être transféré vers Chicago. Notre ville, ma ville … mon cœur se serre rien qu'à cette pensée, je veux rentrer. Tobias et moi étions bientôt censés quitter le Bureau pour nous y installer définitivement. Malheureusement, avec cette histoire de nouveau rebelle dans la Marge, je sens que ce n'est pas pour maintenant. Malgré que tout ce passe bien ici depuis que Matthews se charge des directives, je n'arrive pas à me sentir chez moi. Trop de morts, de mensonges et de secrets sont assimilés à ce lieu. Je veux changer, passer à autre chose, laisser tout derrière moi et repartir à zéro dans ma ville natale, la ville dont ma mère est tombée amoureuse. Je veux enfin pouvoir vivre ma vie à fond, faire un travail qui me plaît vraiment, retrouver le reste de mes amis et surtout vivre avec celui qui compte plus que tout au monde pour moi, Tobias.

Je n'ai pas encore parlé de mes projets à Caleb, parce qu'au fond de moi, je pense qu'un frère capable de sacrifier sa sœur n'est pas digne d'être informé de telles décisions. Pourtant, il va bien falloir que je me lance un jour… même si nos rapports depuis que j'ai pris sa place lors de notre soulèvement pour la réinitialisation du complexe sont beaucoup plus conviviaux, je n'arrive pas totalement à lui pardonner ce qu'il m'a fait quand j'étais prisonnière chez les Erudits. Et je n'y arriverais certainement jamais, seule ma colère va s'estomper avec le temps, rien de plus.

En revanche, Christina était vraiment très contente pour nous lorsque je lui ai annoncé notre envie de partir. Elle a même ajouté qu'elle viendra également dans très peu de temps nous rejoindre en ville, tout en continuant à travailler au Bureau qu'elle juge désormais _utile pour la société_ mais, et je la cite « pas assez pour vivre dans un endroit aussi lugubre. »

Quant à Cara, je pense qu'elle restera aux côtés de Caleb, leur soif de savoir étant toujours aussi présente. Même si je dois bien avouer, malgré moi, que sans eux nous n'aurions jamais eu assez d'approvisionnement pour tout le monde. Les quelques serres des Fraternels n'auraient jamais suffi, heureusement qu'une partie des habitants de Chicago s'attèle également au travail afin d'agrandir toujours plus les exploitations agricoles. Un élan de fierté m'envahit soudain, je suis fière de constater que mon frère se préoccupe enfin plus des autres que de lui-même, cela gonfle mon cœur d'espoir car il commence doucement à se remettre en question, peut-être redeviendra-t-il le jeune Altruiste que j'admirais tant quand j'étais petite. Je pense que Cara va bien l'y aider, ils ne se quittent pratiquement plus, pendant le travail et même en dehors, est-ce la naissance d'un amour ou simplement de l'amitié ? Je n'en ai aucune idée et je ne compte pas leur demander de sitôt, sauf s'ils venaient à aborder le sujet. Elle m'a déjà parlé de son envie de retourner vivre au Millenium Park, mais seule ou avec Caleb ? Je n'en ai pas non plus la réponse et n'ai pas cherché à le découvrir, même si ma curiosité me tiraillait horriblement !

La matinée est passée assez vite, entre toutes nos explications sur les droits, devoirs et libertés des citoyens de Chicago aux nouveaux réfugiés. Explications qui n'avaient pas trop l'air de les captiver, ce que je peux comprendre ! Ils doivent surtout attendre avec impatience leur nouveau départ au sein de la ville qui aura lieu cette après-midi. D'ailleurs, Christina se débouille beaucoup mieux que moi pour ce baratin, une vraie ex-sincère. Et pour moi, encore une raison pour délaisser ce travail qui ne me correspond pas entièrement, il me rappelle trop les Altruistes et leur envie d'aider sans relâche les sans-factions, ça me rappelle mes parents …Ces souvenirs sont toujours aussi douloureux malgré le temps qui défile inexorablement.

Christina me tire de mes idées noires en m'interpellant :

\- Il est pratiquement midi, l'heure de la pause ! Ça t'intéresse d'aller manger ?

\- Tu es vraiment un ventre sur patte, dis-je en la poussant légèrement avec mon épaule. Ça ne te dérange pas si je te rejoins après ? Vu l'heure Tobias doit déjà être rentré et j'aimerais savoir comment c'est passé leur mission.

\- Pas de problème ! va rejoindre ton prince charmant. On se retrouve après ! A plus !

Sur ce, elle part en direction de la cafétéria me laissant seule dans le couloir. Si Tobias est rentré il doit être dans le dortoir en train de se reposer, j'entreprends donc ma longue marche à travers le labyrinthe qu'est le Bureau jusqu'à arriver au lieu souhaité. J'ouvre la porte et le cherche des yeux, mais mis à part quelques lits défaits, personne n'est dans la pièce. Peut-être décharge-t-il encore le matériel du camion ? Ou tout simplement peut-être ne sont-ils pas encore rentrés ? Je décide donc d'aller voir directement Matthews, plutôt que de perdre mon temps à explorer les quatre coins du complexe, et au moins je suis sûr qu'il pourra répondre à toutes les questions que je me pose. Tournant dans plusieurs corridors, j'arrive enfin à l'entrée de son bureau, je m'apprête à y pénétrer quand je l'entends hausser la voix à l'intérieur de la pièce.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?! Vous les avez perdus ?!

Il y a un petit moment de silence, où je l'entends respirer profondément pour se ressaisir avant de reprendre :

\- Très bien, rentrez immédiatement, je vais voir ce que je peux faire de mon côté.

Mon cœur bat la chamade, j'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine. Il faut que je sache ce qu'il se passe, je rentre donc comme une furie et le vois raccrocher son téléphone.

\- Que leur sont-ils arrivés ?!

Ses mots sortent tous seuls de ma bouche, je vois Matthews s'affaler sur sa chaise et se tenir la tête d'un air blasé.

\- Tris, je suis désolé mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, je dois contacter Johanna au plus vite.

\- Avant dis-moi ce qui cloche. Tu sais que je ne te lâcherais pas tant que je n'en saurais pas plus.

Je reste planter comme un piqué devant son bureau en verre, trop bien rangé à mon goût. Il relève la tête et me dit d'un ton résigné de m'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de lui. Je prends place puis il m'explique la situation. Isaac l'a contacté pour lui signaler qu'ils ont entendu un coup de feu au loin, l'heure du rendez-vous était passée depuis un moment et aucun signe de vie d'Amar, Nita, Alex, ou Tobias. Il leur a donc demandé de revenir au complexe sans plus tarder. Je reste bouche bée ne sachant quoi dire, Tobias … si ça se trouve il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave ? Et les autres que sont-ils devenus ?

Un vent de panique m'envahit et je ne peux empêcher mon genou de tressauter. Puis une question me vient soudainement :

\- Attends, tu leur as demandé de rentrer ? Sans le reste de l'équipe ? Tu veux les abandonner là-bas ?!, crachais-je sans pouvoir me contrôler.

\- Bien sûr que non, ne sois pas stupide ! Quatre hommes ne peuvent rien contre une horde de rebelles, si ce n'est de se faire capturer ou tuer à leur tour.

Je reconnais qu'il n'a pas tort … il faut que je me calme afin de pouvoir résonner à nouveau pragmatiquement. Je serre mes mains sur les genoux, ferme les yeux, respire à fond puis expire et les rouvre.

\- Quel est ton plan ? repris-je calmement cette fois-ci.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit précédemment, je vais d'abord contacter Johanna, afin de la prévenir de la situation. Après tout, un de ses agents de police est impliqué, elle se doit de le savoir.

Il s'apprête à décrocher le combiné du téléphone quand j'ajoute d'une petite voix :

\- Je peux rester ?

\- Bien entendu Tris. (Il me regarde de ses yeux bienveillants et remplis de compréhension) Je te demanderais seulement de ne pas faire de remarque le temps que je lui parle.

Je hoche simplement la tête en guise de réponse et il me sourit faiblement. Il prend donc son téléphone et compose un numéro. J'entends la tonalité de là où je suis, et elle me parait interminable. Jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'arrête et soit remplacer par la voix posée et apaisante de Johanna.

\- Bonjour Jo', nous avons un problème, dit-il d'un air grave.

Toujours sur le même ton, il lui explique tout ce qui s'est produit jusqu'à maintenant. Je n'arrive pas à entendre ce que dit l'ex porte-parole des fraternels. Je me tiens donc tranquille du mieux que je peux sans poser de question, comme Matthews me l'a demandé. En vue des quelques réactions sur son visage, je peux m'imaginer que la situation ne plaît pas du tout à Johanna. J'ai l'impression que leur conversation dure une éternité jusqu'à ce que Matthews raccroche enfin le combiné avec toujours autant de sérieux et me fixe de ses yeux légèrement en amandes depuis l'autre côté de son bureau.

\- Par où commencer (il se frotte la nuque de sa main droite), Johanna a eu une idée de génie. Enfaite, elle m'a confié avoir donné un téléphone à Quatre lors de notre dernière réunion. On va donc pouvoir le localiser grâce au système GPS.

GPS ? Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça signifie mais le mot que j'ai très bien compris était _localiser_, si ce système permet de savoir où est Tobias et le reste de l'équipe, je suis prête !

Matthews se lève de sa chaise et avance près de la fenêtre de façon à me tourner le dos, puis il reprend en continuant de regarder vers l'extérieur.

\- Je vais envoyer une nouvelle équipe là-bas, avec bien plus d'hommes cette fois-ci, mais nous n'attendrons pas que les autres reviennent.

\- Je veux y aller ! dis-je sans réfléchir une seule seconde.

\- Je savais que tu allais dire ça… et je doute que tu m'écouteras si je te disais que cela est dangereux (il se retourne à nouveau vers moi et pose ses deux mains à plat sur le bureau). Tu sais aussi que Quatre n'aurait pas voulu que tu te mêles à cette histoire.

\- Mais il n'est pas là, le coupais-je dans mon élan.

\- Ok, dit-il encore une fois résigné. Je contacte le reste de la Sécurité et la salle de contrôle afin qu'ils repèrent le signal de son téléphone. Vous partez dans 2 heures, le rendez-vous est à l'entrée du complexe comme d'habitude.

Je hoche la tête et m'apprête à sortir de la salle, quand il rajoute :

\- Au fait, George sera également de la partie, je te prierais de bien vouloir rester avec lui une fois sur le terrain.

Je me retourne et le foudroie du regard sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un baby-sitter ! Je sors en claquant la porte derrière moi. Au départ je pensais rejoindre Christina à la cafétéria comme convenu, mais j'abandonne vite l'idée et vais dans le dortoir afin de réprimer la colère qui est montée en moi. Par chance celui-ci est vide, je me couche donc sur mon lit et essaye, tant bien que mal de me détendre. Je pensais que toutes ces histoires étaient finies, que nous allions enfin tous pouvoir être tranquille, et voilà que Tobias disparaît… c'est égoïste de ne penser qu'à lui mais je n'y peux rien, il me hante depuis le jour où j'ai croisé son regard quand il m'a aidé à descendre du filet lors de mon saut chez les Audacieux. J'espère au plus profond de moi qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé. Pendant un instant, je me mets à sa place lorsque Cara lui a annoncé par « accident » ma mort. Il a dû être complètement perdu et dévasté, même s'il ne s'agissait que de quelques minutes de flou. Et je ressens exactement la même chose aujourd'hui. Ma colère se transforme en tristesse, les larmes me montent aux yeux, mais je ne pleurerais pas, pas maintenant, pas avant de l'avoir retrouvé et m'être assurer qu'il va bien.

J'entends quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce et j'enfouis ma tête sous l'oreiller. Je n'ai pas envie de parler …

\- Tris ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'étais pas censé rejoindre Christina ? je précise que c'est elle qui me l'a dit, ne va pas t'imaginer que je te surveille.

Je reconnais immédiatement la voix de mon frère qui est déjà sur la défensive. Je lui réponds en marmonnant quelque chose de totalement inintelligible dans le coussin.

\- Navré mais je ne comprends pas tes grognements.

Je sors ma tête de ma cachette et répète sur un ton ronchon :

\- Je n'avais pas envie.

\- Houlà ! Ça n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller, me dit-il en regardant mes cheveux en pétard.

Il s'installe sur le rebord de mon lit et tape ses deux mains sur ses cuisses puis rajoute :

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Tris. Crache le morceau à ton grand frère !

Il me pousse légèrement avec son coude, tout en gardant quand même une certaine distance entre nous. Je me redresse donc puis m'assoie et lui résume en grande partie ce que j'ai appris en allant voir Matthews. Au début, je ne voulais pas lui en parler mais après tout il est mon frère… et je l'aime malgré ce qu'il a pu me faire. Il reste silencieux jusqu'à la fin de mon récit, totalement absorbé par ce que je lui raconte. Il ne bronche même pas lorsque j'aborde le sujet de mon implication dans cette affaire.

\- J'ai confiance en toi Tris, je sais que tu vas réussir à surpasser ça, comme tu l'as toujours fait. Tu en as la capacité, tu es une battante. On les retrouvera c'est sûr.

Nous échangeons un sourire complice, cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu de moment en « famille ». Ça m'a fait du bien de lui parler mais aussi de retrouver un peu de mon frère.

\- Merci Caleb. Pourras-tu prévenir Christina que je ne pourrais pas travailler avec elle cette après-midi ? Il est bientôt l'heure pour moi de partir, dis-je en tripotant la couverture.

\- Je lui dirais, tu peux partir tranquille.

C'est fou, il a toujours son air sérieux, je me demande encore comment je n'ai pas pu remarquer qu'au fond de lui il avait l'âme d'un Erudit depuis sa naissance. Sur ce, je me lève et prend congé, il faut que je me prépare avant le grand départ.

Heureusement que Tobias m'a déjà parlé plusieurs fois de la salle d'équipement, je n'ai donc aucun mal à la trouver et à savoir quoi mettre comme tenue de « combat ». J'ai toujours adoré le voir dans son uniforme, il est tellement … beau… mes émotions se mélangent rien qu'en l'imaginant, je sens le rouge me monter aux joues, par chance il n'y a personne dans la pièce. Mais lorsque j'aperçois les armes au fond de la salle, tout s'effondre, je me rapproche doucement, comme pour ne pas les réveiller, ce qui est complètement absurde. Je caresse délicatement la crosse du pistolet posé sur une petite table en face de moi. Puis j'ai un mouvement de recul et me rabat sur les couteaux juste à côté dans une boîte, j'en prends quelques-uns et les fourre dans les encoches prévus à cet effet de mes vêtements. Je crois que cette réticence à tenir une arme à feu me poursuivra tout le restant de ma vie, bien qu'elle se soit grandement atténuée.

Quand j'ai fini de m'équiper, je quitte la salle et me dirige vers le point de rendez-vous. Je suis en avance, mais ce n'est pas grave, j'attends tranquillement assise sur les bordures en béton qui marque le chemin vers l'entrée. Je ne vois pas le temps passer, quand je sors de mes pensées plusieurs hommes en uniforme sont déjà réunis devant les trois camions, a priori chargés. Parmi eux j'entrevois George qui a l'air de chercher quelqu'un. Je me lève et à peine suis-je debout qu'il se tient devant moi.

\- Enfin ! Tu es là ! dit-il essoufflé.

\- J'vois que tu es observateur.

Je hausse les épaules et il continue de me parler, de Matthews et de ses consignes, j'avoue ne pas l'avoir vraiment écouté. Nous nous installons dans l'un des camions et nous voilà partis. George ne me quitte pas d'une semelle et essaye de me détendre en faisant quelques blagues que je ne comprends pas toujours. Le paysage défile sous mes yeux sans que j'y prête vraiment attention. Intérieurement je suis complètement paniquée, je ne pense qu'à Tobias, à ce que nous allons trouver là-bas, la mort ? Que s'est-il vraiment passé dans la Marge ? Qui est derrière tout ça ? Toutes ces questions qui resteront sans réponses tant que je ne l'aurais pas retrouvé.

Le camion s'arrête en bordure de la Marge près d'un immeuble désaffecté, le chef de l'opération – dont j'ignore le nom - nous donne à tous un talkie-walkie et une carte avec en rouge le lieu où le signal GPS de Tobias a été émis. Des groupes sont alors constitués, un est chargé de mettre des caméras de vidéos surveillance dans les endroits où il n'y en avait pas encore, un autre doit fouiller les environs et un – celui dont je fais partie - doit aller sur les lieux où est censé se trouver Tobias. Sans surprise, George est dans la même équipe que moi, nous sommes sept au total.

Nous nous dirigeons immédiatement vers l'ancienne zone industrielle indiquée sur la carte. A première vue, rien d'anormal, tout est désert et en ruine, pas de trace des rebelles ni de Tobias et de son équipe. Je marche d'un pas assuré à côté du petit ami d'Amar :

\- Au faite, maintenant que j'y pense, comment Isaac a-t-il fait pour contacter Matthews si Tobias était censé être le seul à avoir un téléphone ?

Il hausse un sourcil et affiche une expression perplexe, comme si la réponse était évidente. Et c'est peut-être le cas ?

\- Les camions sont tous équipés de transmetteur radio. Ce qui permet de contacter le Bureau, et puis pourquoi tu te tourmentes avec des questions aussi futiles ? (Il rigole légèrement) Le signal provient de ce building, reprend-t-il en me montrant du doigt un immense bâtiment délabré de plusieurs niveaux qui a l'air de ne pas avoir été habité depuis un bon nombre d'années. Allons-y !

Parfait ! L'immeuble n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres de nous, je presse un peu la marche, le reste de mes équipiers sur les talons. Avant d'entrer, trois personnes passent devant moi et y pénètrent comme un commando de force, arme au poing, roulades, grenade fumigène et j'en passe. Tout ça au final pour rien car personne n'avait l'air d'être au rez-de-chaussée. Je trouve ça assez ridicule et laisse échapper un léger gloussement que j'empresse de masquer en toussant… il s'agit peut-être d'un étrange rituel ou d'une sorte de protocole militaire.

Nous décidons de nous séparer et prendre chacun un étage. Sans faillir à sa mission, George me suit comme mon ombre. C'est pourquoi, nous devons inspecter ensemble le 2ème et le 3ème étage. Je m'apprête à monter les escaliers quand George me plaque un pistolet contre la poitrine.

\- Prends ça ! On ne sait jamais, et vu que tu as l'air désarmé, ça te sera peut-être utile.

Encore une arme à feu… je la prends, résignée et l'agrippe de toutes mes forces, si elle me permet de sauver Tobias, alors je n'ai pas peur des dégâts qu'elle peut causer.

\- Merci, dis-je en restant concentrée sur mon objectif.

Nous fouillons le 2ème mais aucunes traces de Nita, Amar, Tobias ou d'Alex, dans aucunes pièces, pas même un indice. Et je ne pense pas que les autres ont trouvé mieux pour le moment, auxquels cas ils nous auraient déjà appelé sur notre radio.

Nous entreprenons la fouille du 3ème étage, chacun deux logements comme pour le précédent, je tourne à droite dans un couloir étroit, quand soudain je sens une odeur bizarre. Elle provient de l'appartement au fond du couloir, je décide de la suivre alors qu'elle s'intensifie de plus en plus au point de me piquer les yeux. Je passe le pas de la porte toujours sur mes gardes. Quand soudain je n'arrive plus à bouger, mon sang se glace, je suis complètement pétrifiée, aucun son n'arrive à sortir de ma bouche. Juste devant moi, au centre de l'antichambre, est étendu un corps baignant dans son propre sang. Je n'arrive pas à le reconnaître, il est couché sur le ventre. Prise de panique je cris de toute mes forces. J'entends George accourir dans ma direction et s'arrêter net derrière moi.

\- Merde ! jure-t-il. (il prend son Talkie-walkie et contacte le reste de l'équipe) On a retrouvé un corps inanimé au 3ème étage, dans un des appartements de droite, venez-vite.

Il coupe la communication puis me dépasse et s'avance lentement vers le cadavre, il le retourne pour tenter de voir son visage, même si celui-ci ne ressemble déjà pratiquement plus à rien. Je détourne le regard ne pouvant supporter cette vue une seconde de plus. S'il s'agit de Tobias … je ne peux pas le croire… les larmes me montent rapidement aux yeux, mes mains tremblent, je n'arrive toujours pas à bouger de ma place.

\- Ce n'est pas lui, dit George encore en train d'examiner le corps de la victime. Ni Amar, ni Nita d'ailleurs, il s'agit d'Alex, l'un des membres de mon unité à Chicago. Qui a bien pu faire ça ?

Ses mots résonnent dans ma tête et quand j'arrive enfin à comprendre ce qu'ils signifient, toute la pression accumulée pendant ces dernières heures s'évanouit et me rend plus légère. Je me surprends à ressentir du soulagement que ce soit Alex et non _lui_ qui soit mort, ça me donne la chair de poule… est-ce mal ? Et puis le reste de la phrase prend également tout son sens, Alex est mort mais qu'est-il advenu des autres ? Où est Tobias ? Qui est responsable de leur disparition ? Y en a-t-il vraiment un ?

J'arrive à refouler mes émotions et à reprendre lentement mon souffle. Je suis étonnée par la force tranquille qui émane de George, au finale je suis rassurée qu'il est été avec moi depuis le début de la mission. Ceux qui étaient répartis dans les étages ne tardent pas à arrivés. Ils inspectent l'appartement de fond en comble mais toujours aucunes traces des disparus. Quelqu'un a retrouvé le téléphone de Tobias par terre non loin du corps, corps qui a été soigneusement emballé et ramené avec nous dans un des camions. George m'a dit qu'ils pourront ainsi l'analyser pour déterminer exactement la cause du décès, bien que ça me paraisse évident.

Après cela nous avons reçu l'ordre de revenir au complexe, sans plus de précisions, peut-être car la nuit commence tout doucement à tomber et que dans tous les cas nous ne les aurions pas retrouvés aujourd'hui. Durant tout le trajet du retour, j'ai eu l'impression de vivre dans un épais brouillard, rendant impossible d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes à la suite. Je suis lessivée et perdue et pour la première fois depuis longtemps je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Une fois rentrés, George et moi – enfin plutôt lui - décidons d'aller faire notre rapport à Matthews. Celui-ci est toujours cloué derrière son bureau, Evelyn assise en face de lui a l'air d'être sur les nerfs, on a sûrement dû la prévenir de la situation. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour me mettre à cran et refaire monter l'adrénaline en moi.

\- Je vous attendais, annonce-t-il en prenant la peine de se lever à notre arrivée. Nous avons un autre problème, le convoi qui transportait Peter vers le Milwaukee n'est jamais arrivé.

* * *

_**A suivre ...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**C'est encore moi !  
Je porte à croire que ma fic est parfaite en vue de votre silence sur mon chapitre précédent :p ahaha  
Trêve de plaisanterie, place à la suite ! En prime il s'agit de mon POV préféré, celui de Tobias bien sûr !**

**Bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis :)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_

_**POV Tobias**_

Mon crâne me lance, la douleur s'étend jusqu'à ma nuque. J'ouvre doucement les paupières et remarque qu'il y a encore quelques points noirs dans ma vision avant qu'ils ne disparaissent complètement. La personne qui m'a mis dans cet état n'a pas dû y aller de main morte.  
Je me redresse et m'assois en m'adossant contre un vieux casier métallique qui est juste à mes côtés. Une pression sur mes poignets m'interpelle, je baisse les yeux et vois des liens en plastique solidement enroulés autour. _Génial…_ me voilà menotté et certainement prisonnié étant donné la minuscule pièce dans laquelle je me trouve. Qui m'a enfermé ici ? S'en doute les nouveaux rebelles…Que me veulent-ils ? Je ne sais pas où je suis, ni quelle heure il est. Il n'y a pas une fenêtre dans les parages. J'ai l'impression que la pièce délabrée rétrécit de plus en plus autour de moi, des sueurs froides commencent à perler sur mon front. _Ce n'est pas le moment Tobias… MERDE !  
_Je cogne violemment ma tête contre le casier, comme si la souffrance pouvait me ramener à la réalité, le son résonne un moment à mes oreilles, ma respiration est saccadée, je crois suffoquer. Preuve que mon petit stratagème n'a pas fonctionné. _Reprend-toi ! Pense à autre chose. Foutue claustrophobie ! _Je tente difficilement de respirer et me concentre sur les battements de mon cœur, comme lorsque j'étais dans mon paysage de peur. _Pense à elle… Tris ! _Nos moments, nos baisers, tout ce pour quoi je vie. Progressivement, mes pulsations deviennent de plus en plus régulières.

J'entends des pas provenir de l'extérieur de la pièce, j'ai sûrement du faire trop de bruit. J'aperçois la poignée de la porte en face de moi s'abaisser et laisser entrevoir un homme aux cheveux foncés attachés en queue-de-cheval, Amar bien entendu. Il entre mais ne ferme pas la porte derrière lui, comme s'il attendait encore quelqu'un.

\- Quatre, tu vas bien ? (il m'observe) J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort (puis désigne sa tempe).

Automatiquement, je touche l'endroit qu'il a montré et vois du sang au bout de mes doigts. J'ai dû m'écorcher lorsque je me suis évanoui ou plutôt lorsqu'il m'a assommé ! Maintenant que je suis sûr que c'était bien lui mon agresseur. _Rien de grave je survivrais, j'ai vécu pire. _Je garde le silence en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Bizarre, l'espace d'une seconde il avait l'air inquiet, mais cette lueur disparaît aussi vite qu'elle est apparue lorsqu'une autre personne entre dans la salle.

\- La belle aux bois dormant est enfin réveillée, me dit-elle sur un ton dédaigneux.

Nita ?! Ce n'est pas vrai, elle aussi est dans le coup ! Décidément, je ne comprends plus rien, malgré que ça ne doive pas m'étonner tant que ça. Après tout, par le passé elle a déjà fait partie d'un groupe de rebelles comme moi…même si je ne me suis jamais considéré comme un des leurs. Et pourtant, on lui a laissé une seconde chance, on l'a également gracié, pourquoi a-t-elle replongé ?  
Néanmoins, ce qui me déçoit le plus est de voir que mon ancien instructeur et ami, nous a bel et bien trahis. J'aurais voulu me tromper, mais c'est un traître. Une vague de chaleur monte lentement en moi. J'observe Nita les sourcils froncés en décidant de ne pas relever sa provocation et de me taire.

\- Tiens donc, tu es tout pâle ? Ah oui ! J'avais oublié que tu n'apprécies pas particulièrement les endroits confinés. Quel dommage.

Son masque de bonté est très vite tombé. Elle affiche désormais une fausse moue de tristesse, or cette fois s'en est trop.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?!, crachais-je sans pouvoir retenir plus longtemps ma colère grandissante.

\- Tout doux mon grand.

Elle s'accroupit près de moi et me caresse la joue. D'un geste brusque, j'arrive à lui bloquer son avant-bras entre mes deux mains liées et l'attire vers moi, afin que son visage soit proche du mien. Quand nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre je lui murmure en serrant les dents de rage :

\- Ne me touche plus jamais.

Amar intervient rapidement et tire Nita en arrière. Il avait l'air de s'attendre à une réaction de ma part.

\- Relax Quatre, nous allons tout t'expliquer, dit-il légèrement surpris par ma brusquerie.

\- Vous avez plutôt intérêt à avoir une bonne raison ! Et surtout vous allez me dire pour qui vous bossez.

Ma voix est rauque, je n'arrive pas à décolérer. Mon sang bout dans mes veines avec la cruelle sensation qu'elles vont exploser. Comment ont-ils pu me faire ça ? Que me veulent-ils ? Mais que puis-je faire ? Me voilà coincé ici comme un rat. Je suis tellement énervé que la plupart de mes pensées sont totalement incohérentes.

\- Ne crois pas qu'on va te le dire de suite, dit Nita avec un sourire en coin ironique.

Je la reconnais bien là, elle fait comme si les deux dernières minutes n'avaient jamais existé. En tout cas, on remarque bien que c'est elle qui « porte la culotte » dans leur petit groupe. Ça me donnerait presque envie de rire de voir Amar obéir comme un gentil toutou. Elle reprend :

\- Amar, explique-lui.

_Ben tiens, qu'est-ce que j'avais dit…_

\- On a besoin de toi.

_Rien que ça…_ Je garde soigneusement mes remarques sarcastiques pour moi et essaye de refouler ma rancœur pour me concentrer sur les mots qui sortent de la bouche du traître.

\- C'est pourquoi, on aimerait que tu rejoignes notre petit groupe de rebelles, comme tu nous appelles. Même si nous ne nous considérons pas comme tels, nous sommes les Libéralistes. Mais je ne pense pas être le mieux placé pour te parler de notre mission, le chef se fera un plaisir de t'en parler, une fois que tu nous auras rejoint.

\- Qui vous dit que je vais marcher avec vous ?, lui lançais-je sur un ton de défit.

Nita dégaine à toute vitesse le pistolet qui était rangé dans son holster, attaché à sa cuisse et le braque sur moi.

\- Ça, rajoute-elle d'un air détaché comme si ma vie lui importait peu.

J'arrive à entendre le déclic qui signifie qu'elle a enlevé le cran de sécurité et qu'elle ne plaisante pas. Étrangement, je ne ressens aucune peur. La mort ne m'effraye pas. Je me demande si Eric a ressenti la même chose lorsque c'était moi qui le tenais en joue. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres et je baisse la tête pour fixer mes rangers. Je ne ressens rien, ni culpabilité, ni tristesse, rien. Serais-je devenu sans cœur ? Je prends une minute de réflexion puis fixe Nita dans les yeux, elle paraît impatiente. Et je me fais un malin plaisir à faire durer ce supplice. En voyant le visage d'Amar refléter une légère anxiété je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire, pourquoi inquiéterait-il pour moi ?

\- Tu te fou de nous ou quoi ?!, rugit Nita en s'approchant avec son arme braquée sur moi, jusqu'à ce que je puisse sentir le canon froid posé sur ma tempe.

_Tu ne sais pas viser de loin, ma jolie ?_

\- C'est bon je marche, capitulais-je en prenant un air faussement résigné. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix apparemment.

\- Tu verras, tu ne le regretteras pas, dit Amar en essayant de cacher sa joie.

Quand soudain je vois Nita sortir un couteau de sa chaussure et le glisser juste sous ma gorge. Je ne bouge pas, ni ne vacille, malgré que je ne m'attendais pas à un tel retournement de situation. Elle met son visage près de mon oreille et cette fois-ci c'est elle qui me murmure :

\- Si c'est un coup foireux, je te descends sans hésitation. D'accord Toby ?

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre à sa provocation, je me contente seulement de sourire. J'ai beau le nier cette fille me plaît pour son audace. Elle baisse son visage et je peux sentir son souffle dans ma nuque, puis elle abaisse son canif et tranche les liens qui entravés mes poignets. Puis elle s'écarte et retourne à sa place aux côtés d'Amar. Je me lève avec quelques difficultés comme si cela faisait des jours que je ne m'étais pas tenu sur mes jambes.

\- Bienvenue dans l'équipe !, s'écrit Amar en me donnant une tape amicale dans le dos.

\- L'équipe ? Non pas encore, tu as oublié Amar ? Il doit d'abord passer le test, s'empresse d'ajouter Nita avec aux lèvres son horrible sourire.

\- Quel test ? répondis-je avant que mon ancien instructeur ne prenne la parole.

\- Pour nous prouver ton entière loyauté et démontrer que nous pouvons te faire confiance. Tu vas devoir accomplir une tâche pour nous.

\- Quelle sorte de tâche ? demandais-je en haussant les sourcils.

\- Tu sais que Peter va être transféré au Milwaukee ? (je hoche la tête en signe d'approbation) Tu vas devoir arrêter le convoi et kidnapper Peter. Et je précise que si tu te défiles maintenant, ton sort sera le même que précédemment.

_Elle est tellement diplomate quand elle le veut._ Je ne peux empêcher les remarques sarcastiques de traverser mon esprit dès qu'elle prend la parole, c'est plus fort que moi. Mais je n'ai d'autres choix que d'accepter son offre, il faut que je sache qui est derrière tout ça. Qui est leur chef ? La mission des Libéralistes ? Toutes ses questions qui me tiraillent l'esprit. Je vais ainsi pouvoir donner toutes ces informations à Johanna, pour qu'elle puisse ensuite mettre en place un plan. Une opportunité comme celle-ci ne se présentera plus, je n'ai pas le choix. _Navré Peter mais tu vas être mon prisonnier_. D'ailleurs pourquoi Peter ? Que lui veulent-ils ? Je décide de garder ses questions pour moi. Je ne veux pas qu'ils pensent que je fouine dans leurs affaires.

\- Ok, je vais le faire. De toute manière je me suis engagé à partir du moment où tu m'as libéré, alors je ne vais pas reculer maintenant. Tu me connais Amar ?, répondis-je en faisant un signe de la tête en direction du concerné.

\- Oui, je te retrouve bien là Quatre !

Il me prend par les épaules et me frictionne le bras avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Ce que j'adore par-dessus tout est le visage de Nita qui devient rouge de colère, mais elle essaye de garder le contrôle, de paraître indifférente. Amar me fait déjà confiance et ça la gêne plus que ce qu'elle n'aimerait l'avouer.

Quelques minutes plus tard Nita et Amar m'ont montré grâce à une carte, l'endroit exact où il faudra que j'intercepte le convoi. Il n'est pas très loin de là où nous nous trouvons, à environs 10 minutes de route à l'Ouest de la Marge. Ils savent également que Peter sera entouré d'un chauffeur et d'un garde. Par chance, ils me laissent entièrement décider de la manière dont je vais le kidnapper –d'après eux, pour que je fasse preuve d'initiative- je vais ainsi pouvoir essayer de limiter les dégâts. Quand les explications sont assez claires, nous nous préparons à partir. Nita prend les devants et je la suis, suivit de près par Amar. Cette bâtisse est un vrai labyrinthe, j'aurais pris un temps fou pour m'échapper. Lorsque nous sommes enfin à l'extérieur et que les rayons du soleil se posent sur mon visage, je me sens soulagé, comme si ma claustrophobie ne m'avait pas quitté depuis que j'étais enfermé. Ce qui est ridicule, et pourtant je sens un poids en moins sur mes épaules. J'aperçois à quelques mètres devant moi, une vieille voiture typique de ce que l'on peut trouver dans la Marge, celle qui est bonne pour la casse et qui ne fonctionne plus. Pourtant, Nita arrive à la démarrer du premier coup, je me dirige vers elle est rentre dans l'habitacle à ses côtés, Amar s'asseyant sur le siège arrière. Le pauvre touche presque le plafond avec sa tête !

Elle démarre au quart de tour et nous partons vers le point de rencontre du convoi. Je jette un dernier regard derrière moi et fût surpris de découvrir que le bâtiment qui m'a servi de prison était une ancienne école désaffectée. Un instant, je me surprends à penser à mes anciens professeurs Erudits lorsque j'étais encore un pauvre petit Altruiste invisible et indécis. Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais retourner à cette vie.  
Le paysage urbain défile sous mes yeux sans que je prête attention à où nous allons mais le pire de tout, c'est que je ne sais pas du tout où nous sommes, certes quelque part dans la Marge, mais où ? C'est tellement grand… et puis après tout c'est un détail. Avec ce qui m'attend, je pense que c'est la dernière chose à laquelle je devrais me soucier.

\- Au faite, j'étais inconscient combien de temps ?

Je décide de briser le silence qui régnait par une question que je pense complètement anodine.

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Tu as rendez-vous avec ta copine ?, lance Nita avec tout le sarcasme dont elle peut faire preuve.

\- Bien trop longtemps à mon goût, renchérit Amar. Nous arrivons et il ne reste plus qu'une demi-heure avant l'arrivée du convoi. Prépare-toi et arrête de penser !

Je considère donc que le débat est clos, malgré l'irrésistible envie de répliquer qui me prend aux tripes. Je respire à fond et me tais, jusqu'à ce que le véhicule s'arrête. Tout en me forçant à me concentrer sur ce que je vais devoir faire.

La voiture est stoppée entre deux grands bâtiments. L'un a de gigantesques baies vitrées fracassées en mille morceaux par lesquelles on peut apercevoir de nombreux magasins vides, cela devait être un ancien centre commercial qui s'étendait sur plusieurs étages. L'autre est aussi délabré que la plupart des structures de La Marge et devait probablement être une résidence privée au vue du design un peu spéciale de la bâtisse. Je contemple un moment cette vue, étonné de découvrir de tels endroits d'une beauté chaotique.

\- Tu comptes rester là ? On n'a pas toute la journée, m'interroge Nita sur les nerfs.

\- Du calme cheftaine, je vais la faire votre tâche, dis-je un brin agacé.

Je m'apprête à sortir de l'habitacle quand une main se pose sur mon épaule.

\- Tiens Quatre, tu en auras sûrement besoin, dit Amar en me passant un pistolet automatique entre les deux sièges avant.

Je le prends sans rechigner, il pourra toujours m'être utile au cas où. Je lui fais un signe de tête en guise de remerciement, j'ouvre la portière de la voiture et sort.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à marcher jusqu'à l'emplacement où le convoi est censé passer pour aller en direction du Milwaukee. Je marche environs une dizaine de minute avant de me retourner. Les immeubles commencent à rétrécir à vue d'œil, là où je me trouve il n'y a plus rien à part de la poussière et une route goudronnée fissurée de tous les côtés. Je peux observer le contraste entre la désolation et la civilisation, si on peut vraiment appeler ça ainsi. _Je veux que ça change. Je veux faire quelque chose pour que ça change. Il le faut !  
_Remotivé à bloc, je reprends ma marche jusqu'à arriver enfin à destination. Pas de convoi à l'horizon, il ne devrait pourtant pas tarder. Maintenant que j'y pense, le téléphone de Johanna ! Je vais pouvoir la contacter tranquillement sans me faire repérer. Je tâte frénétiquement mon pantalon à la recherche du précieux appareil, sans résultat. Nita et Amar ont certainement dû me le prendre lorsque j'étais dans les vapes. _Parfait … _Je n'ai plus qu'à suivre mon plan de base, c'est-à-dire trouver qui est derrière les Libéralistes et prévenir les autres par tous les moyens.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'aperçois au loin un point noir suivis par un nuage de poussière. Ce sont eux ! Je range le pistolet dans mon holster de ceinture et me place au milieu du chemin afin qu'il ne puisse pas me louper. Arrivé à quelques mètres de moi, je lève les bras et leur fais signe de s'arrêter. _Il va falloir que je me la joue paniqué. _Par chance, la voiture ralenti et s'arrête juste devant moi. Un homme armé assis à coté de Peter à l'arrière de la voiture sort et se dirige vers moi. S'en doute son garde du corps.

\- Il y a un problème monsieur ? me demande-t-il.

\- Vous tombez à pique ! dis-je entre deux respirations pour paraître essouffler. Je travaille au Bureau du bien-être génétique de Chicago. Mon équipe et moi étions en mission dans la Marge mais nous nous sommes fait attaquer. J'ai besoin de votre aide.

\- Avez-vous votre carte ? Et votre équipe où est-elle? à part vous, je ne vois personne.

\- Euh... (je la cherche dans mes poches mais rien). J'ai dû la perdre lors de ma fuite et mes équipiers sont restés à l'abri dans un bâtiment en ville qui se situe vers l'est, par là-bas.

Je lui montre la direction avec mon doigt. L'homme tourne la tête pour regarder mais c'est trop tard, j'ai déjà dégainé mon arme et le frappe violemment dans la mâchoire avec la crosse, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre. _Il ne faut jamais être distrait. _Je vois l'homme au volant s'agiter et se jeter sur le siège passager pour ouvrir la boite à gant. Je me précipite vers lui et ouvre sa portière à la volée pour le tenir en joue.

\- Ne bouge plus ou tu es mort, je ne plaisante pas, dis-je sans fléchir en l'observant d'un air hostile.

Ça me surprend que Peter reste silencieusement assis derrière et ne bouge pas. Et puis, que voudrait-il faire ? Il n'est même pas armé. L'homme se remet droit et lève les mains pour se rendre. Je lui fais signe de sortir, ce qu'il fit sans broncher. Je m'installe à sa place et entreprend ma fouille de la boite à gant avec ma main disponible, l'autre étant toujours en train de viser le conducteur. Lorsque je trouve l'arme à feu tant convoitée, je la range dans mon holster puis ressort et me positionne en face du pauvre homme apeuré, tremblant de la tête au pied.

\- Désolé, murmurais-je à peine audible.

D'un geste brusque je lui frappe le crâne avec la crosse afin qu'il connaisse le même sort que son équipier. Je me hâte ensuite vers Peter et le tire à l'extérieur de l'habitacle, en braquant mon pistolet sur sa tempe.

\- Tu vas gentiment me suivre Peter (j'agrippe tellement fort le col de son t-shirt avec ma main libre que j'ai peur de le déchirer)

\- Doucement Quatre, tu peux baisser ton arme, je capitule. (il hausse les épaules abattu)

\- Et c'est tout ? demandais-je surpris en levant un sourcil.

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être en position de force ?, répondit-il ironiquement.

Il n'a pas tort. J'abaisse mon arme et la coince dans ma ceinture après avoir enclenché le cran de sécurité. Je le tire par le bras et commence à marcher en direction de la ville, puis j'accélère le pas en le tirant toujours plus fort et en resserrant ma poigne sur son bras.

\- Court ! criais-je.

Il exécute ce que je dis sans rouspéter. On dirait qu'il est devenu plutôt docile, preuve que l'effacement de mémoire lui a bien réussis. Lorsque nous sommes assez éloignés du convoi et que la civilisation n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres de nous, nous ralentissons enfin.

\- Question stupide, mais pourquoi t'a pas pris la caisse au lieu de courir ? dit-il en reprenant difficilement son souffle.

\- Parce que tu as des jambes, répondis-je d'un air sournois.

Non, tout simplement parce que je ne pouvais pas laisser ces gens sans rien dans la nature. Je m'en serais voulu, je le sais… et puis ils vont certainement prévenir le Bureau, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire.

Le reste du chemin jusqu'à la voiture d'Amar et Nita se passa sans accro. Peter n'a plus osé parler après ma remarque, sûrement de peur de se faire remballer à nouveau. J'apprécie tellement quand il se tait ! Même si je trouve son comportement plutôt étrange, il ne m'a pas demandé pourquoi je l'ai kidnappé, ni où on va, ni ce que je lui veux ? Tant de questions que je n'aurais su retenir si j'avais été dans son cas. Peut-être qu'au fond le Peter « réinitialisé » est encore plus bizarre que l'original. _Il faut que je me méfie._

Lorsque nous approchons du véhicule, Amar et Nita sortent et se précipite vers nous. Nita s'approche de Peter et lui fait une clé de bras en le couchant sur le capot de la voiture, puis lui lie les poignets avec les mêmes liens en plastiques qui m'entravaient lors de mon emprisonnement. Elle a exécuté cela avec une telle rapidité et une telle précision que j'en serais presque admiratif.

\- Bien joué Quatre ! dit Amar en me donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

Je n'arrive qu'à esquisser un timide sourire. Assommer des personnes pour le plaisir n'est pas quelque chose que j'affectionne particulièrement …

\- Loin de moi l'envie de vouloir jouer ma rabat-joie mais il faudrait qu'on bouge rapidement. Le chef nous attend et la nuit va commencer à tomber, intervient Nita en redressant Peter et en le poussant vers la portière arrière du véhicule, où il entre sans émettre de résistance.

J'ai même réussit à distinguer un infime sourire sur ses lèvres. Il est suicidaire ? Ou manigance-t-il quelque chose ? Encore une raison de plus pour le surveiller de près. Suite à cela, nous pénétrons tous dans l'habitacle puis nous partons en nous enfonçant à nouveau dans la Marge.

\- Alors je fais partit de l'équipe désormais ? interrogeais-je Nita en prenant toute l'assurance que j'arrive à puiser en moi.

Elle glousse légèrement ce qui me laisse penser que ce n'est pas bon signe. Où est-ce que j'aurais pu merder dans la mission ?

\- Ça, ce n'est pas moi qui le décide, c'est le chef. Et étant donné que tu as gagné le droit de le rencontrer, patience.

Elle me lance un clin d'œil, le même que celui de la cafétéria, hier soir. _Seulement hier soir ?_ _Ça me paraît tellement lointain et pourtant…_ Je lui réponds par un sourire en coin en me concentrant à nouveau sur la route pour éviter de penser à ce qui m'attend à l'avenir. J'ai réussis ce que je voulais, les infiltrer. Je vais bientôt savoir qui tire les ficelles de tout ça et connaître leur but. Quand j'aurais toutes ces réponses, je contacterais Johanna et là, on improvisera.

\- Tris va être drôlement contente quand elle va apprendre que tu as trahit le Bureau.

Peter a dit ça avec une telle désinvolture que j'en reste sans voix durant une bonne minute. Tris ? Je l'avais complètement oublié avec tous ces événements… Nous nous étions promis de ne plus jamais garder de secrets l'un à l'autre. Malheureusement, je vais devoir briser cette promesse, juste pour cette fois. Je ne veux pas la mêler à ça, elle a assez souffert durant ces derniers mois. Et puis, il faut que j'arrête les Libéralistes pour que Chicago soit en sécurité, pour que nous soyons en sécurité. _Désolé Tris…mais je ne rentre pas de suite._ Je respire profondément et réplique sur un ton froid :

\- Tu ferais mieux de te préoccuper de ce qui va advenir de toi.

Ce fut les derniers mots prononcés jusqu'à l'arriver.

La voiture s'arrêta près d'un immeuble que je connais bien, sauf que cette fois-ci le gardien n'est pas devant l'entrée. Nous sortons tous, Amar tenant Peter fermement. Nous montons les marches du perron et passons par la porte pour nous retrouver dans une grande salle ouverte. La pièce où j'ai fait la connaissance de Rafi et Mary, avant que tout ne dégénère. Les bougies et les lanternes ont disparu. Quant aux meubles en bois qui y étaient disséminés, plus de la moitié avait disparu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Vous n'étiez pas censé m'emmener voir le chef ? demandais-je aux autres.

\- Désolé Quatre.

Je sens tout à coup quelque chose s'abattre sur mon visage. Je ne vois plus rien que du noir, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer ! Je sens le sac se resserrer un peu plus sur ma gorge. Pris de panique, je me débats et arrive à frapper d'un coup de coude mon agresseur, qui n'était s'en doute que Nita.

\- ARRÊTE ! hurle Amar, que je reconnu à sa voix.

Des mains fortes me saisissent les bras et me les bloquent dans le dos. Une pression sur mon épaule me fait perdre l'équilibre. Je tombe à genoux mais mes bras sont toujours coincés. Mon cœur bat la chamade.

\- On ne te fera rien ! promis Amar. Seulement, tu ne dois pas voir le chemin jusqu'au QG. Nous allons faire la même chose à Peter.

Je reste silencieux, encore surpris par ce qui vient de se produire. _Calme-toi Tobias_. Je sens Amar me libérer puis il m'aide à me relever sans jamais lâcher l'un de mes bras. Comme s'il ne voulait pas perdre le contact avec moi. Sans savoir pourquoi cela me rassure, car malgré qu'il fasse parti des Libéralistes, j'ai confiance en lui.  
J'entends un bruit de mobilier que l'on déplace puis Amar me demande d'avancer. Je suis ses indications et remarque que nous descendons des marches, de nombreuses marches… Je continue de suivre les directives en avançant, tournant à droite par moment, à gauche par d'autre et en évitant des obstacles. Le chemin me parut interminable.

Quand soudain la lumière refit enfin surface ! Je me retrouve dans une pièce éclairée avec des vieux néons. Je ne peux m'empêcher de fermer les yeux face à leur clarté, le temps que ma vision se réadapte à nouveau. Je peux observer un semblant de bureau, élaboré avec des planches et des tréteaux, tout ici paraissait recyclé. Les chaises, les meubles, les lampes … mais tout est intrigant et beau. Comme si chaque objets étaient fait pour être assemblé alors que cela peut paraître improbable en temps normal.  
Nita et Peter ont disparu, il ne reste qu'Amar à mes côtés. Voyant que je les cherchais du regard, Amar pris la parole avant que je ne lui pose la question.

\- Elle est allée emprisonner Peter. Bienvenue dans le bureau du chef. Il tient à te parler seul (son regard se baissa sur mon holster). Par contre, il va falloir que tu me donnes tes armes, par précautions.

Sans discuter, je lui remets l'arme qu'il m'avait donnée ainsi que celle que j'ai récupérée du convoi. Il me remercie d'un hochement de tête et se dirige vers la porte. Il attrape la poignée, se retourne et rajoute :

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot, hein ?! On se voit plus tard.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire, celui que j'ai l'habitude de voir. Puis il sort et referme la porte derrière lui. Sans pouvoir me contrôler je sens le stresse monter. Je reste immobile au milieu de la pièce à attendre, en continuant d'examiner les alentours. Qui peut bien être le maître des lieux ?

Une bonne quinzaine de minutes viennent de passer lorsque je vois la poignée de la porte s'abaisser et laisser entrevoir un homme grand et assez mince tout de gris vêtu, ses cheveux sont coupés court à la mode Altruiste. J'arrive à peine à continuer de fixer ses yeux d'un bleu profond, les mêmes que les miens… aucun son n'arrive à sortir de ma bouche.

\- Bonjour, fils, me dit Marcus.

* * *

_**A suivre ...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Me voici ENFIN de retour ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour cette longue attente, mais je dois avouer que sur ce chapitre j'ai vraiment eu du mal à me mettre au travail. L'essentiel étant qu'il est finalement fini ! J'essayerais désormais de publier au minimum un chapitre tout les mois, promis !**

**Je tenais à vous remercier tous pour vos reviews (même si je l'ai déjà fait par MP pour les inscrits) car ça me tient vraiment à ****cœur. Un grand merci également à Ambre et Laurine, mes guests ! :D **

**Ambre : Oui encore et toujours Marcus ! Attention à ce qu'il prépare ! ;)**

**Laurine (reviews chapitre 1) : Waouh ! C'est super encourageant ! Merci merci beaucoup ! Je t'avoue avoir également grandement apprécié la fin originale ou du moins j'ai appris à l'apprécier au bout de ma seconde lecture ! lol Mais je me suis toujours demandé comment serait la fin avec Tris vivante.. alors voici celle que j'ai imaginé ! J'espère que les prochains chapitres vont te plaire autant que le 1er ! :)  
(reviews chapitre 4) : Je pense que quand tu liras ma réponse tu auras déjà compris que NON Quatre est bien vivant ! Impossible pour moi de le tuer tu imagines bien ! Je suis tout à fait du même avis que toi, s'il y a bien une personne qui doit rester en vie c'est lui. Concernant ton avis sur le chapitre deux, il n'y a pas de problème, je prends en compte ton opinion. En faite le but de ce chapitre pour moi était de ne pas trop m'éloigner du livre, et je trouve que la mort d'Uriah est un passage important dans celui-ci, c'est pourquoi j'ai voulu le garder. En même temps, j'y ai inséré le début de la trahison d'Amar, et surtout la fuite de Marcus. Cela me semblait nécessaire pour bien coller avec la suite de mon histoire. Mais je comprends tout à fait que tu n'es pas forcément accroché, en tout cas merci pour tes avis très constructif ! C'est toujours un plaisir :)**

**Voilà, voilà, ne faisons pas durer le suspens plus longtemps, Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_

_**POV Tris**_

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce que Matthews vient de nous dire. Le convoi attaqué ? Qui a bien pu ? Pourquoi ? Tobias a disparu et maintenant ça. Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. Je pense que les personnes ayant pris part à cela sont liées aux deux affaires. Le pire de tout, c'est que nous n'étions qu'à quelques kilomètres du lieu de l'attaque. J'étais à quelques kilomètres de lui ! Mon énervement refait surface. Je suis en colère contre moi-même. Nous aurions pu faire quelques choses ! Malheureusement le passé est immuable. Je ne peux plus rien changer. Il faut que je me concentre sur la suite. J'interroge Matthews dans son bureau pendant un bon moment. George est toujours à mes côtés, bouche bée et Evelyn n'a pas décoléré. Cependant, elle ne dit rien et reste silencieuse en m'observant du coin de l'œil.

\- J'ai demandé au chauffeur du convoi de revenir immédiatement pour qu'ils puissent nous en dire plus sur les circonstances de l'attaque et sur le kidnapping de Peter, dit Matthews en répondant à ma précédente question concernant la suite du « programme ».

Il est vrai que j'avais omis ce détails, Peter a également disparu, encore une autre coïncidence ? Impossible ! Même si je n'accorde pas beaucoup d'importance à la vie de Peter, cela me déprime que lui aussi est été impliqué dans cette histoire de nouveaux rebelles.

\- Préviens-moi quand ils seront arrivés. J'aimerais assister à l'interrogatoire, répondis-je en m'apprêtant à sortir.

\- L'interrogatoire ne vaudra rien, lance Evelyn.

Je me stoppe net devant la porte puis me retourne pour lui faire face à nouveau. Elle a réussis à capter mon attention.

\- Comment ça ?, le questionne Matthews.

\- Comment peut-on être sûr que les personnes qui ont dirigé le convoi ne sont pas avec les rebelles ? Après tout des traîtres étaient déjà présents au sein du Bureau par le passé. Et par les temps qui courent ça ne serait pas impossible que cela se reproduise.

\- Sur ce point, je suis plutôt d'accord avec toi. Mais comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour savoir s'ils disent la vérité ?

Matthews reste en suspens durant un court instant quand soudain j'aperçois une lumière dans ses yeux, puis il marmonne quelque chose d'inaudible.

\- Oui, le sérum de vérité, répète Evelyn afin que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

\- Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée ! s'exclame Matthews. Je vais de suite contacter Jack Lang afin de mettre en place l'interrogatoire le plus rapidement possible.

Sur ce, il sort de la pièce en sautillant légèrement, un téléphone à la main.

\- Merci pour cette brillante idée Evelyn (je lui souris d'un air narquois et me tourne vers George). Fais-moi signe quand les convoyeurs sont de retour.

Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête puis je sors également du bureau, ne supportant plus la pression qui y règne. Je ne me suis jamais entendu avec Evelyn et je dois bien avouer, malgré que Tobias lui ai pardonné ce n'est pas tout à fait mon cas. Son air arrogant et supérieur m'insupporte et le fait qu'elle est eue une meilleure idée que la mienne –bien que je n'en avais pas- m'agace au plus haut point. _Moi, jalouse d'Evelyn ?! Non pas possible ! _Pourtant, je n'arrive jamais bien longtemps à lui en vouloir, Tobias lui ressemble tellement… Monsieur « j'ai toujours raison », le pire est qu'il s'agit de la vérité !

Mes pas me mènent à la cafétéria où je suis vite rejoins par Christina, Caleb et Cara. J'ai dû –sur l'insistance de Christina- leur raconter toute ma journée dans les moindres détails; de la découverte du corps d'Alex, à notre échec pour retrouver les autres. Lorsque j'arrive à la partie « Tobias », je sens ma poitrine se comprimer. _Où es-tu bon sang ?_ J'arrive à maîtriser mes émotions et à continuer mon récit jusqu'à l'attaque du convoi, la disparition de Peter et l'interrogatoire qui va avoir lieu prochainement.

\- Tout ça en une journée, ça fais beaucoup à encaisser. Tu devrais te reposer Tris, me dit Caleb les yeux emplit de compréhension.

\- Je crois que je vais suivre ton conseil (je pousse mon plateau repas au milieu de la table puis m'étire en levant les bras au-dessus de ma tête). Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait des nouvelles encourageantes !

J'arrive à esquisser un sourire timide et forcé. _Je ne veux pas les inquiéter. _Christina me sert dans ses bras puis je pars en direction du dortoir où je m'écroule comme une masse sur mon lit, en fermant les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard mon esprit vagabonde déjà au pays des rêves.

\- Tris ! Réveille-toi !

Je sens des mains puissantes me secouer. J'ouvre les yeux à toute vitesse et LE vois. Mon cœur s'emballe.

\- Tobias… murmurais-je dans un souffle.

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est bien là devant moi, son regard d'un bleu profond me fixe intensément. Je ne peux résister plus longtemps à son magnétisme et lui saute dans les bras en scellant nos lèvres l'une contre l'autre dans un baiser passionné. Il m'a tellement manqué, malgré qu'il n'ait disparus que quelques heures. Je suis soulagée de voir qu'il n'a rien, pas une égratignure. Quand nous arrivons enfin à nous détacher l'un de l'autre, j'arrive un instant à oublier l'euphorie de l'avoir retrouvé et lui pose la question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis le moment où il m'a quitté.

\- Mais où étais-tu passé ?!

\- J'ai enquêté de mon côté, je te raconterais tout ça plus tard. Pour le moment, laisse-moi savourer l'instant présent.

Ses mains encadrèrent mon visage et il m'embrassa vigoureusement sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Je répondis à son baiser avec la même vivacité. Ses mains descendirent jusqu'à mes hanches et passèrent sous mon t-shirt à manche longue. Il est vrai que je n'ai pas pris le temps de me changer depuis mon retour au complexe. _Je dois être affreuse._ Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues avant de remarquer que Tobias a exactement la même tenue que la mienne. _Celle qui lui sied si bien._ Ses mains continues de parcourir chaque centimètre de mon corps, laissant des traînées brûlantes derrière leur passage. J'arrime mes doigts à sa ceinture et le fais se rapprocher encore plus près de moi. Tobias rompt notre baiser puis dépose ses lèvres dans mon cou, j'arrive à sentir qu'il me mordille légèrement. Ne pouvant réprimer des frissons, je passe une main dans ses cheveux, laissant l'autre se balader sur son torse musclé. Tout est parfait, enfin presque. S'il n'y avait pas cette petite voix dans ma tête qui me dit que son comportement est étrange. Cette pensée devient de plus en plus oppressante et envahissante. Je me détache de lui en reculant d'un pas.

\- Ça ne te plaît pas ?, me dit-il sans plus de conviction.

\- Ce n'est pas ça… Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé à la Marge, répondis-je fermement.

\- Tris…

Il se rapproche de moi, ses yeux emplis d'une lueur nouvelle. Il m'agrippe les poignets avec force puis m'embrasse à nouveau. Mais cette fois, tout est différent il n'y a plus de délicatesse ni de retenu. J'arrive tant bien que mal à m'arracher à son baiser.

\- Arrête !, lançais-je.

Il me fixe de son regard fou comme si je n'avais plus la même personne devant moi, comme si elle m'était parfaitement inconnue.

\- Tu me repousses maintenant c'est nouveau ?, m'interroge-t-il de sa voix rauque, un brin en colère. Et puis je m'en fiche.

D'un geste brusque et totalement inattendu il me pousse sur le lit et se positionne à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi. Il tente d'enlever mon t-shirt mais j'arrive à le retenir avec le peu de force qu'il me reste. J'ai envie de crier mais aucun son n'arrive à sortir de ma bouche. _C'est un cauchemar ! Tobias ne peut pas avoir autant changé ! _Il entreprend désormais de m'enlever mon pantalon. Je me débats mais il a le dessus malgré tout. _Je dois réfléchir à une solution et vite …_ J'ai l'impression d'être dans ma simulation de peur. Tout à coup les mots s'assemblent dans mon esprit. Simulation, cauchemar ? Je décide de prendre en main la situation en giflant Tobias violemment avec toute la puissance dont je peux faire preuve. Déstabilisé, il recule, porte sa main à ses lèvres et y voit du sang.

\- Tu vas me le payer, dit-il entre ses dents.

Sans que j'aie le temps de réagir, il revient à la charge, bloquant mes jambes et serrant ses mains autour de ma gorge. _Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! J'étais pourtant sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un cauchemar ! _Prise de panique, j'essaye de me libérer de son entrave, en vain. Je ne peux plus bouger. _Il va me tuer… _Je sens mon corps s'affaiblir, je n'arrive plus à respirer. Malgré tout, mes dernières pensées se tournent vers l'homme que j'aime…Tobias…puis je sombre dans l'inconscient.

Je me réveille en sursaut, fiévreuse. Le premier réflexe qui me vint et de passer la main sur ma gorge. _Rien. _C'était effectivement un rêve…il était bien pire que ma simulation de peur. Il m'était impossible de m'en défaire. Je dégluti et laisse mon regard vagabonder à travers le dortoir. _Personne. _Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre. _8h35, déjà ! _Je me lève à toute allure sans oublier de prendre des habits au passage puis court prendre une douche. Je vais les étriper ! Pourquoi personne ne m'a réveillé ? Ma journée commence bien … Je prend la douche la plus rapide de ma vie. En 10 min me voilà sorti et prête à faire une entrée fracassante dans la cafétéria. Je balaye la pièce du regard et repère aussitôt mes amis, déjà attablés. Je m'assois à leur côté sans ménagement en leur lançant :

\- Merci de m'avoir réveillé !

\- Vous voyez, je vous l'avais dit qu'elle serait d'une humeur massacrante ce matin ! répliqua Christina en haussant les épaules.

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer pourquoi, Tris, dit Cara sans prêter attention à la précédente remarque.

Elle inspire un bon coup puis reprends :

\- Enfaite, les convoyeurs sont arrivés tard dans la nuit puis ils ont dû passer une visite médicale pour voir si tout allait bien. Autant dire qu'ils ont pris un sacré coup sur la tête. Enfin bref, tu imagines bien qu'un interrogatoire à minuit n'était pas possible ? Donc Jack Lang a proposé de le faire ce matin même à 11h au siège des Sincères. Ce qui te laisse exactement 2h et 5 minutes avant le début. Voilà pourquoi nous t'avons laissé dormir comme un loir !, conclut-elle en reprenant enfin son souffle.

\- D'accord…, dis-je doucement sans trop savoir quoi répondre. Et vous venez tous avec ?

\- Seulement Christina et moi-même, Caleb doit continuer de travailler sur un projet révolutionnaire.

Elle tente un regard vers mon frère, il en disait plus long que ce qu'elle laisse paraître.

\- Désolé Tris… (Caleb semblait déçu de ne pas pouvoir venir), mais vous me raconterez !

Il me lance un clin d'œil que je lui rends et part chercher un petit-déjeuner. Maintenant que je sais que j'ai le temps, autant en profiter !

Nous papotons pendant une bonne demi-heure avant que Matthews ne vienne nous rejoindre à table. Il se positionne derrière moi et pose une main rassurante sur mon épaule.

\- Nous allons bientôt partir pour le marché des Médisants. Je vous conseille de vous préparer rapidement et de nous retrouver à l'entrée du complexe, dit-il sur un ton joviale.

\- Ok chef !, dit Christina en levant sa main pour effectuer le salut militaire.

Il sourit puis sort de la salle. Nous faisons de même quelques minutes plus tard. N'ayant pas vraiment besoin de me préparer, je décide d'attendre mes amis devant l'entrée du bâtiment. Le soleil brille fortement, il fait presque trop chaud. Christina ne tarde pas à faire son apparition dans l'embouchure de la porte. Elle s'est maquillée pour l'occasion. _Elle ne changera jamais._

Quand tout le monde fut présent, nous grimpons à l'arrière d'un immense camion et nous voilà parti pour Chicago. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas revu ma ville, je suis légèrement excitée à l'idée d'y retourner. Au bout de 20 min de route nous pouvons observer quelques personnes –sans doute des Fraternelles- s'occuper de leurs champs. L'abolition de la « frontière » entre l'implantation et l'extérieur leur a permis d'agrandir grandement leurs parcelles. Il faut dire qu'ils doivent également nourrir plus de monde qu'auparavant ! Je suis tellement absorbée par les paysages familiers qui se dévoilent sous mes yeux que je ne prête même pas attention au fait que nous sommes déjà arrivés à destination. Le véhicule s'arrête devant le marché des Médisants et nous sortons aussitôt de l'habitacle.

La bâtisse n'a pas changé malgré les mois passés, il ressemble toujours à un gros bloc surélevé en son centre. Nous ne tardons pas à entrer dans la pièce cathédrale qui s'étend sur 3 niveaux –d'où la surélévation observée de l'extérieur- aux fenêtres sans vitres. La dernière fois que j'étais ici c'était pour mon propre interrogatoire. Je me souviens m'être perdu quelques secondes dans la contemplation d'un ciel sans étoile. Nous continuons d'avancer sur le dallage en marbre blanc orné du symbole des Sincères noir au milieu. Beaucoup de Sincères étaient déjà installés sur les bancs en gradins disposés le long des murs. _Ils raffolent des interrogatoires !_

Nous essayons de nous frayer un chemin jusqu'à un emplacement libre avant qu'il n'y ait plus de place. Les voix résonnent dans la salle.

\- Tu n'as pas vu ta famille ?, interrogeais-je Christina.

\- Non pas encore, avec tout ce monde c'est difficile de trouver quelqu'un. Je passerais les voir après !

Elle me lance un léger sourire et se concentre à nouveau sur ce qui se passe dans la pièce. Jack Lang avance au centre de la balance de justice où deux chaises vides s'y trouvent. Cela me rappelle Tobias entrain de lutter pour ne pas révéler sa véritable identité et moi avouant avoir tué mon ami Will … Une boule se forme dans mon estomac.

\- Silence je vous prie ! Nous allons commencer !, s'exclame-t-il afin d'être entendu de tous.

Plus un son ne sort de la bouche des spectateurs. Jack alla s'installer au premier rang et un autre homme pris sa place. Je le reconnu immédiatement, c'est lui qui nous a interrogé Tobias et moi. Le vieil homme à la peau sombre porte une boîte noire, celle qui contient les seringues et le sérum. Il désigna quelqu'un de petite corpulence dans la foule qui s'avança et pris place sur la chaise.

\- Je m'appelle Niles. Je serais votre interrogateur.

Il ouvre la boîte qui contient deux aiguilles puis sort une lingette antiseptique et la tend à l'homme. _Je vois qu'ils sont toujours aussi pointus sur l'hygiène._

\- L'injection se fait dans le cou, précise-t-il.

L'homme applique l'antiseptique sur sa peau, avant que Niles ne lui enfonce l'aiguille dans le cou et pousse dans ses veines le liquide bleu pâle. Il s'installe sur la chaise en face de l'homme mince.

\- Je vais te poser une série de questions simples pour te laisser le temps de t'habituer au sérum jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse pleinement effet, explique Niles. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

_Il n'a pas changé son discours également._ L'homme se tient voûté comme si son corps devenait trop lourd pour lui. Je me souviens de cette sensation…ça me donne la chair de poule.

\- Taylor…Taylor Johnson, répondit-il en grimaçant.

On dirait que le sérum lui brûle littéralement les veines. Ce que je ne doute pas…la sensation est tels un feu qui se propage dans le corps et qui est impossible à contrôler. Et résister fait encore plus souffrir.

\- Taylor, c'est bien vous qui conduisiez le convoi en direction du Milwaukee ?, repris Niles sur un ton neutre.

\- Oui, c'était bien moi.

\- Que s'est-il passé au moment où vous avez quitté le Bureau jusqu'à l'enlèvement de Peter ?

L'homme grimaça à nouveau avant qu'un flot d'information ne sorte de sa bouche :

\- Tout se passait pour le mieux. Nous sommes arrivés au contournement de la Marge et là il y avait un homme. Il nous faisait des signes, nous pensions qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Alors je me suis arrêté.

\- Qui était cet homme ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. Il était grand, brun avec les cheveux assez courts. De là où j'étais je n'ai rien pu voir de plus.

La description attire mon attention, on pourrait croire qu'il s'agit de Tobias mais c'est impossible, il n'aurait pas fait une chose pareil. Lui aussi est en danger… et puis, des hommes de cette carrure ils y en a d'autres. J'arrive à me relaxer en respirant profondément. L'atmosphère qui règne dans la salle est plus que palpable.

\- De là où vous étiez ? Vous voulez dire que vous êtes resté dans la voiture ?

\- Oui, Kyle mon collègue, qui escortait Peter avec moi est sorti parler à l'inconnu. Et à partir de là tout s'est enchaîné. Je n'ai rien pu faire !, dit Taylor en serrant les dents et baissant la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Kyle s'est fait assommé. Puis l'homme s'est dirigé vers moi, une arme à la main. J'ai tenté de l'arrêter mais il était plus rapide que moi. Il a dit qu'il me tuerait si je bougeais ! J'ai pu lire dans ses yeux qu'il ne plaisantait pas ! J'étais pétrifié ! Je l'ai écouté et suis sorti de la voiture. Puis je ne me souviens plus de rien, si ce n'est d'une douleur sourde à la tête.

\- De quelle couleur était ses yeux ?, s'interroge Niles.

\- Bleus foncés, répondit Taylor sans la moindre hésitation dans la voix.

_Des yeux __bleus __foncés__ ?!_ Ma jambe commence à tressauter. Il y a beaucoup trop de coïncidences, mon crâne va exploser. Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi penser. Serait-ce possible qu'il s'agisse vraiment de Tobias ? Christina pose sa main sur ma jambe pour me calmer, comme si elle pouvait ressentir mes émotions. Je tente de me reprendre et me concentre à nouveau sur ce qu'il se passe au centre de la balance de justice. J'étais tellement préoccupée que je n'ai même pas fais attention qu'une autre personne s'est maintenant assise sur la chaise en face de Niles. Il est plus grand que le précédent, légèrement bronzé avec un visage anguleux qui lui donne un certain charme.

\- Je m'appelle Kyle Lewis, dit-il sereinement.

\- Vous avez parlé à l'inconnu ? Que vous a-t-il dit ?, questionne Niles.

\- Oui, il m'a dit qu'il travaillait au Bureau et qu'il était en mission dans la Marge avec son équipe mais qu'il s'était fait attaquer.

Ses mots résonnèrent en moi encore et encore. Equipe, Marge, travaille au Bureau, grand, brun, yeux bleus. Tout coïncide. Il n'y a plus de doute. Il s'agit bien de Tobias ! Comme en réponse à mes craintes Matthews me lance un regard depuis le 1er rang qui en disait long sur ses pensées. Lui aussi est sûr qu'il s'agit de Tobias. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il attaqué ces hommes et kidnappé Peter ?!

Ne pouvant plus supporter la foule et ses chuchotements incessants, je me lève et sors du marché des Médisants. Quelques personnes râlèrent à mon passage, parce que je les ai bousculé ou dérangé pendant qu'ils écoutaient le reste du témoignage, mais je m'en fiche. Tout ce qui compte à présent c'est que Tobias est bien vivant. Je dois le retrouver pour avoir des réponses aux questions qui me trottent depuis bien trop longtemps dans la tête. Je ne veux plus attendre, il faut agir maintenant ! Désormais, j'irais à la Marge avec chaque équipe qui y fera une ronde. Je croiserais forcément Tobias une fois, même si je dois y passer des heures ou des jours, je le retrouverais ! Les rebelles ont sûrement dû l'obliger à faire ce qu'il a fait, dans le cas contraire, il se pourrait qu'il soit avec eux, mais c'est insensé ! Il n'est pas comme ça ! Il sait ce qu'il fait. Je crois en lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard je suis rejoint par les autres, signe que l'interrogatoire est enfin fini. Pendant tout le trajet du retour, personne n'ose me poser de question ou me parler. Tous restèrent muets comme des tombes. Tant mieux, car peu m'importe ce qu'ils pourraient dire ou penser, ma motivation ne faillira pas, ne diminuera pas. Je suis toujours aussi déterminée, audacieuse. Divergente…

* * *

_**A suivre ...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou !**

**Ça faisait longteeeeemps ! Plus d'un mois, vous m'en voyez désolé ! Avec le travail qui me prend la plupart de mon temps j'ai vraiment eu du mal à trouver un instant pour écrire ! Mais voilà, j'ai réussis ! Et je crois même qu'il s'agit du plus long chapitre écrit jusqu'à présent ! (Quoi de mieux que 8 pages pour honorer le chapitre 8 :p)  
Je tiens aussi à préciser que certains souvenirs de Tobias -que vous verrez dans ce chapitre- sont tiré du livre "Four" de notre chère Veronica R. :)**

**Sans plus attendre, place à la lecture ! Et encore MERCI pour vos reviews qui me motive énormément à écrire ! :D**

* * *

_**Chapitre 8**_

_**POV Tobias**_

Je n'ai pas réussis à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Me repassant en boucle l'entrée de mon père, son sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. J'aurais dû me douter depuis le début qu'il ne quitterait pas la ville aussi facilement ! Et la cerise sur le gâteau, impossible de dire le moindre mot face à lui. Pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manquait. La frustration refit surface. Ce n'est pas mon genre de me taire mais j'étais vraiment pris de cours. Résultat des courses, il a cru que j'étais fatigué et m'a raccompagné jusqu'à ma « nouvelle » chambre qui se trouve un couloir plus loin que son bureau. La pièce ressemblait plus à une cellule –sans les barreaux- qu'à une chambre mais je me suis vite acclimaté malgré l'absence de fenêtre. Le matelas est à même le sol, la couverture est un patchwork multicolore de différentes matières, le seul mobilier présent est une petite table en bois écorchée à certains endroits et une chaise. Je me souviens des derniers mots de Marcus avant de partir : « Mon fils se doit d'avoir une chambre convenable. » Sarcasme ou vérité ? Je ne sais trop quoi penser. Il m'a également déconseillé de sortir seul de la pièce et d'attendre que quelqu'un vienne me récupérer. C'est pourquoi, je me retrouve à attendre assis sur mon lit depuis bien une heure. Je me pose des questions sur la suite de mon plan, comment vais-je faire pour arrêter les Libéralistes tout seul ? Je pense pouvoir prévenir les autres à un moment ou à un autre. Je ne m'inquiète pas plus que ça pour la suite. Je relève la tête lorsque quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

\- Entrez ! criais-je.

Amar apparu sur l'encadrement de la porte. Les traits de son visage sont tirés et des cernes profondes soulignent ses yeux encore fatigués.

\- Waouh ! Tu fais encore plus peur que moi, s'exclame-t'il.

\- Merci … répondis-je en soupirant me passant la main dans les cheveux. C'est toi qui es chargé de me faire visiter les lieux ?

\- Pas exactement. Moi je t'emmène seulement reprendre des forces. Tu as rendez-vous à 8h avec Marcus pour la visite. C'est également pour ça que je suis venu te chercher tôt, il n'est que 6h35 !

\- Mon planning est déjà chargé à ce que je vois. Vous avez le sens de l'hospitalité.

J'ai dit ça avec une pointe d'ironie qu'Amar ne remarqua même pas. Je me lève enfin de mon lit, le dos endolori par cette nuit agitée et suit mon ami –si je peux encore l'appeler ainsi- hors de la pièce. Les murs du couloir sont en béton brut et les lampes industrielles au plafond sont toujours allumées, à croire que c'est la seule lumière que l'on peut avoir ici. Je continue de suivre Amar à travers plusieurs couloirs qui ont l'air de tous se ressembler, nous ne croisons personne en chemin. J'évite de poser la moindre question jusqu'à ce que nous arrivons à destination. Une gigantesque salle de restauration s'offre à moi, un buffet a été aménagé au fond avec d'anciens meubles de réfectoire à qui il manquait pour la plupart les vitres. Les tables en bois, métal, plastique et autres matériaux éparpillées au hasard donnaient un charme à cette pièce. Certaines disposent même d'une nappe colorée. Il n'y a toujours aucunes fenêtres à l'horizon, je commence à me demander s'il y en a ne serait-ce qu'une dans tout le bâtiment. Enfin si l'endroit où je me trouve s'agit bien d'un bâtiment.

Je m'avance dans la salle au côté d'Amar et vais me servir de la nourriture au buffet, tout était disposé dans des boites de conserves. Une fois servis, je vais m'installer à une table non loin de la sortie. Je prends une première bouchée et ne peux me retenir de grimacer. _Arf … Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bouillit ? _Je m'apprête à laisser mon assiette quand soudain mon ventre commence à grogner. Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que j'avais tellement faim, il faut dire que je n'ai rien avalé depuis hier matin ! Résigné, je reprends une autre bouchée, encore et encore jusqu'à finir la totalité de mon assiette. Amar me rejoins peu de temps après, il était en pleine conversation avec d'autres personnes attablées un peu plus loin. D'ailleurs, elles me fixent bizarrement comme un insecte nuisible qu'il faut éliminer. _Pas de quoi m'impressionner._

\- Désolé Quatre. Des curieux qui m'ont demandé si c'était bien toi le fils de Marcus. L'homme dont tout le monde parle depuis hier soir !, dit Amar en ne pouvant contenir un rire léger.

\- Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite.

Mon regard fuit celui d'Amar et se pose sur les deux nouvelles personnes qui viennent de rentrer dans la cafétéria. Nita accompagnée de …PETER ?! Et ils rigolent ensemble ?! Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Je n'arrive plus à me concentrer sur autre chose qu'eux. Ils vont au buffet tout en continuant de discuter. Une chose est sure, ils sont assez proche l'un de l'autre. Quand ils ont fini de se servir, ils se dirigent enfin vers notre table et s'y installent. _Je n'attendais que ça !_

\- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?!, je hausse le ton, impossible de garder mon calme. Peter, tu as vraiment l'air d'être un prisonnier maltraité.

Le goût acide de la bile me remonte dans la gorge.

\- J'y peux rien si tu crois tout ce qu'on te dit, Quatre, me répond Peter d'un air ironique.

Je me lève aussitôt, me penche par dessus la table et le prend par le col de sa chemise, près à riposter à la moindre remarque. Il me fixe avec un grain de folie dans les yeux, celui que je pensais disparu. Je me suis bien trompé. Et en y repensant, nous nous sommes tous fait avoir au Bureau. Je dois déployer un effort surhumain pour ne pas lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure. Je le relâche brusquement en le forçant à s'assoir et fait de même, sous les regards ébahis de Nita et Amar.

\- Depuis quand ?, demandais-je sèchement à Peter.

\- Depuis quand quoi ?

\- Ne joue pas avec moi. Tu as retrouvé la mémoire ! Alors réponds !

Étonnamment il baissa les yeux et fixa la table.

\- Environs deux mois après que Matthews soit devenu le nouveau directeur du Bureau.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de serrer les dents, il faisait également parti des traitres durant tout ce temps.

\- C'est grâce à moi qu'il a recouvré la mémoire, dit Nita sèchement. J'étais la seule à me préoccuper de lui quand vous êtes rentré de Chicago et il a également été là lors de ma rééducation. Il m'a donc semblé normal de l'aider lorsque ses flashes étaient trop présents.

\- Des flashes ?, questionnais-je.

Peter releva la tête et me fusilla du regard.

\- Oui, des brides de souvenirs. Je ne supportais plus cela, alors j'ai demandé à Nita de m'aider. Fin de l'histoire, maintenant occupe-toi de tes affaires Quatre.

Je passe l'éponge sur cette insulte à peine déguisé, ne voulant pas m'emporter à nouveau. Même si j'ai l'impression qu'ils cachent quelque chose tous les deux. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, pourquoi devrais-je m'intéresser à leurs histoires ? _J'ai déjà assez de problème comme ça._

\- De toute manière il est l'heure pour moi, dis-je en me levant de table.

\- Tu trouveras le bureau de Marcus ?, demanda Amar.

\- Oui, ne tant fait pas. Merci et à toute à l'heure.

Je tourne les talons et sort de la pièce sans jeter un regard à Peter et Nita. Par chance, je me rappelle exactement du chemin que j'ai emprunté la veille. J'arrive donc à me frayer un chemin sans difficulté jusqu'au bureau de mon père. Arrivé devant la porte, j'hésite un instant. Mon cœur s'emballe et mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Je respire profondément et décide enfin de toquer. _Je ne peux plus faire demi-tour, c'est parti. _J'entends quelqu'un me demander d'entrer, ce que je fais_. _Marcus est assis derrière son bureau sur une chaise en bois rustique.

\- Bonjour Tobias, dit-il solennellement

\- Bonjour Marcus, dis-je avec la même intensité.

Nous sommes seuls dans la pièce. En voyant mon désarroi Marcus m'invite à m'assoir sur la chaise en face de lui, une chaise en plastique totalement en désaccord avec le reste du mobilier.

\- Je tenais d'abord à te dire que j'étais fière de ton choix, fils. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle, je veux que tu saches exactement pourquoi tu vas te battre.

Je reste silencieux ne sachant quoi dire. _Je vais enfin connaître le but des Libéralistes !_

\- Comme tu le sais sans doute, Johanna est le maire actuel de Chicago. Tu sais également que ta mère, mais surtout l'accord que nous avions passé entre les sans-factions et les Loyalistes m'interdisent de faire partie du nouveau gouvernement. Pourtant, je ne peux pas abandonner ma ville.

\- Comment ça l'abandonner ? Chicago se porte très bien, lançais-je sans vraiment y prêter attention.

\- Pour combien de temps ? Le monde change et bouge, je le vois. Johanna l'a également remarqué mais elle ne fait rien. Elle est trop passive, elle suit le gouvernement sans se poser de question. Ce même gouvernement qui nous a utilisé comme implantation ! Les gens ont peur Tobias, tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué mais la ville n'est pas en paix. Qui sait ce que le gouvernement peut encore nous préparer après leurs « expériences ». Je ne veux pas que ma ville y soit à nouveau confrontée ! C'est pourquoi, je veux prendre la place de Johanna, une place qui me permettra d'être au plus près du gouvernement et de défendre les opinions de notre ville ! Crois-moi Tobias, j'ai changé et je ne ferais jamais rien de mal à la ville qui m'a vu naître. Je veux libérer Chicago du gouvernement, voilà pourquoi nous nous nommons les Libéralistes ! Es-tu prêt à endosser la responsabilité de l'avenir de notre ville ?

C'est dingue mais mon père a un don pour persuader les gens sans avoir recours au charme qui m'a toujours sidéré même encore aujourd'hui. Il assène ses opinions comme des faits établis et, je ne sais trop comment, cette totale absence de doutes fait qu'on le croit. Au fond de moi je sais pertinemment qu'il n'a pas tort. Le gouvernement s'est servi de nous, Uriah est mort par leur faute, Marlène, Lynn, Tori et même Tris a failli y rester. Je ne veux plus que ça se reproduise ! Et si pour cela je dois me rallier à mon père, je le ferais ! Je lui prouverais que je ne suis pas un incapable comme il me le répétait sans arrêt, je vais essayer de devenir son bras droit et il n'aura plus jamais de doute sur la question ! Pour la première fois, je vais ravaler toute la rancœur que j'ai accumulé durant toutes ses années envers lui.

\- Je marche, dis-je déterminé et remonté à bloc.

Sans dire un mot, Marcus se lève de sa chaise, contourne le bureau et vient se positionner à mes côtés. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule et pour la première fois, je n'ai pas un geste de recul. Mais, je ne peux pas dire que son contact me plaise pour autant. Pourtant, si je veux les aider il va bien falloir que je m'habitue à sa présence. Et puis, si comme il le dit, il a changé, je vais au moins essayer... après tout il est mon père malgré ce qu'il m'a fait. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a réussis à me faire douter aussi rapidement, à croire que je n'ai jamais était vraiment à ma place dans le « nouveau » Chicago.

\- Tobias, je vais te faire visiter. Suis-moi.

Sur ce, il se dirige vers la porte et sort de la pièce. Je me lève aussitôt et le rejoins à l'entrée. Nous avançons côte à côte dans les couloirs déjà bien remplis. Tous les regards sont fixés sur nous, sur moi, sur ma ressemblance avec l'homme qui m'a battu durant mon enfance. J'efface ses souvenirs douloureux de ma mémoire, je ne veux pas qu'ils compromettent mes convictions. Nous continuons d'avancer parmi les murmures et je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser au discours que Marcus m'a fait quelques minutes auparavant. La lueur dans ses yeux signifiée qu'il disait la vérité, je ne crois pas que mon père soit capable de nuire à Chicago. Une ville que Marcus a "protégée" pendant des années tout en sachant son secret. Surtout que la dernière fois ou je ne l'ai pas cru, pour la vidéo des fondateurs, je m'en suis mordu les doigts. Alors que Tris, elle, l'a suivi tête baissée. Un pincement au cœur me vint, elle me manque mais je ne changerais pas d'avis. Cette fois-ci, c'est à moi de foncer tête baissée ! _Ou du moins__ en apparence..._

Nous arrivons dans une très grande salle. Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Une salle d'entrainement !

\- Comme tu peux t'en douter, voici notre salle d'entraînement. J'ai essayé de copier celle des Audacieux du mieux que je le pouvais.

\- Elle est grandiose !, dis-je émerveillé mais sur ma réserve pour ne rien laisser paraître.

Mon regard se pose sur les tapis de combat usés et les punching-balls dans le même état, les épées certes rouillées mais qui paraissent aiguisées et toutes sortes d'armes pour le combat au corps à corps tels que les fameux couteaux, où j'excelle dans le domaine. Il y a même un coin ou l'on peut s'entraîner à tirer sur des cibles improvisées en carton.

\- Où avez-vous trouvé tout ça ? Les armes à feu surtout ...

\- Du recyclage, les sans-factions en avaient laissé pas mal lorsqu'ils sont partis et ont retrouvé une vie dite« normale ». Nous en avons donc profité pour les réquisitionner avant que la nouvelle police de Chicago ne vienne mettre la main dessus.

Je me perds dans la contemplation de cette immense salle, je m'y sens déjà à l'aise. Moi qui adore m'entraîner, je pense que je vais y passer le plus claire de mon temps libre. Nous partons et nous dirigeons dans un des couloirs de droite. Nous marchons 5 min avant de nous stopper devant une porte. Marcus me fait signe d'abaisser la poignée, ce que je fais aussitôt.

\- Une salle de contrôle. Décidément les Libéralistes ne sont pas en manque de ressource.

Mon regard se pose sur les différents écrans, on voyait quelques lieux principaux de la Marge mais surtout toutes les images de Chicago que je connaissais par cœur à force de les contempler.

\- Vous avez piraté les caméras de la ville, je me trompe ?, en déduis-je.

\- Oui, c'est comme ça que je sais tout ce qui s'y passe et aussi que Johanna n'effectue pas correctement son travail. Je la suis personnellement grâce à une caméra située dans son bureau.

L'écran que mon père indiqua du doigt changea. A présent, je pouvais y observer une femme assise sur la chaise de son bureau. Bureau qui m'est familier, j'y suis déjà allé plusieurs fois. C'est bien celui de Johanna, elle avait l'air concentré devant une pile de papier. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je lui ai parlé deux jours plutôt. Je détourne le regard et sort de la pièce suivit de près par Marcus. _Désolé Johanna, mais je ne peux __plus__ reculer…_

Nous passons devant la cafétéria que j'ai pu visiter ce matin. Arrivé à une intersection, nous tournons dans le couloir de gauche. Marcus m'explique que celui de droite ne contient que les chambres de ses compatriotes, comme il les appelle. Il passe une porte et nous voilà dans une grande pièce, avec une table ronde en son centre. Une carte y est posée. Les murs sont en béton brute comme tous les murs du QG et il n'y a toujours aucune fenêtre à l'horizon. Les seules lumières présentes sont les néons industriels accrochés tant bien que mal au plafond. Je m'approche de la table pour mieux voir la carte. Il s'agissait du plan de Chicago, enfin si on peut dire ça, les rues me disent quelques choses mais pas les lignes qui sont un peu partout dessinées. Ce n'est pas le plan original de la ville, on dirait des chemins secrets qui relient différentes rues. _Un sous-sol !_

Je lève les yeux et fixe mon père, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ils y a des accès souterrains à Chicago ? interrogeais-je.

\- Tu n'es pas loin. Ce que tu vois sur cette carte, ce sont effectivement tous les accès souterrains qui se situent sous la ville. Fut un temps, ils étaient utilisé par les métros avant la Guerre de Pureté. Désormais, ils nous permettent de nous déplacer rapidement et sans être repéré. Et ceci (il indiqua un point ou tous les chemins se croisent) est notre QG.

\- Ce qui explique l'absence de fenêtres... le QG est en sous-sol. Mais attends, nous ne sommes plus à la Marge ?! m'étonnais-je.

\- Non, ce n'était qu'une ruse pour attirer l'attention du Bureau et de la ville sur la Marge mais notre véritable emplacement est ici. Cependant, un chemin reliant le QG à la Marge est bien présent. C'est d'ailleurs celui que tu as emprunté pour venir.

Je me rappelle cette longue et interminable route dans le noir lorsqu'Amar et Nita m'y ont conduit. Je me surprends à frissonner sans le vouloir. Le reste de la visite ne retint pas autant mon attention, sanitaires, prisons (où Peter aurait dû se trouver mais sans surprise, n'y était pas), vestiaire avec plusieurs uniformes qu'on pourrait qualifier de militaire, et d'autres petites pièces dont je ne me rappelle même plus. Quand la boucle fut bouclée, Marcus me ramena à ma chambre.

\- J'espère que cette visite t'aidera à mieux te repérer. Tu as quartier libre jusqu'à midi, essaye de manger un peu avant. Je veux te voir à 12h pile dans mon bureau. Je t'expliquerai à ce moment-là, la suite des opérations.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête et Marcus disparut au bout du couloir. Il est seulement 10h je décide donc de m'allonger sur le lit en tentant de me convaincre que le sommeil aller, par chance, venir me gagner. C'est peine perdu… le QG, les arguments de mon père, ses yeux dénués de doutes, l'endroit surprenant et inimaginable où nous nous trouvons… Tout ça se bouscule dans mon esprit rendant mon repos impossible. Je me tourne plusieurs fois dans tous les sens avant d'en avoir assez et de sortir de ma chambre. Au moment où je franchis la porte, je manque de bousculer Amar qui s'était matérialisé devant moi comme par magie. Il me regarde avec les yeux écarquillés.

\- Je viens seulement t'apporter des vêtements de rechange, me dit-il.

J'avais complètement oublié que j'avais encore les équipements du Bureau, et en y réfléchissant bien, une douche me ferait le plus grand bien.

\- Merci, répondis-je en lui prenant les vêtements des mains.

Amar me sourit comme à son habitude et commença déjà à tourner les talons quand je repris :

\- Je peux te poser une question ? (il acquiesça) Pourquoi as-tu rejoins Marcus ?

Je le sentis se raidir, j'espère ne pas avoir commis d'erreur en lui demandant. Mais la tension se dissipa peu à peu. Il inspira profondément et répondit :

\- Au départ, c'était à cause de la mort de David. Ça a été un réel coup dur pour moi qui est toujours connu le Bureau sous ses ordres. Je n'arrivais pas à croire en sa trahison. Et là, Marcus est apparu, je l'ai rencontré durant une ronde. Il m'a aidé à y voir claire sur les intentions du gouvernement, ainsi que sur celles de David. Il m'a expliqué la mission des Libéralistes et j'ai accepté. Je ne veux plus attendre gentiment que tout dérape à nouveau. Je veux agir et ainsi protéger George, même si je sais qu'il me tuera une fois rentré !

Il commença à rire et se fut vite contagieux. Je savais qu'Amar ne pouvait pas avoir un mauvais fond. Il pense déjà à l'avenir ? Rentré… Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que lui. C'est décidé, je vais aider les Libéralistes, je ne perdrais pas mon objectif des yeux, je deviendrai le bras droit de mon père et lui prouverai que je suis à la hauteur ! Et qui sait, je pourrais peut-être même faire plus…

\- Je te remercie de m'en avoir fait part.

Il me tapa sur l'épaule puis repartit de là où il était venu. Pour moi, l'heure de la douche a sonné !

Je laisse un long moment couler l'eau froide sur mon corps endoloris. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il me fait souffrir, sûrement à cause de cette nuit blanche et de ce matelas un peu trop dur à mon goût. 15 minutes plus tard, je décide de m'extraire du jet d'eau, j'enfile un pantalon propre puis sort de la cabine fabriquée avec des planches en plastiques plutôt usées. On peut remarquer que cette pièce n'était pas prévue pour avoir cette fonction. Les sanitaires étaient installées à la va-vite, le sol en béton n'est pas très agréable et il n'y a qu'un miroir accroché vulgairement sur le mur. Je contemple un instant mon reflet dans le miroir, me passant la main dans mes cheveux encore humides. Je ressemble de plus en plus à mon père, malgré quelques différences bien marquées qui représentent une sorte de revanche, même illusoire. Je détourne les yeux et chausse mes chaussures. _Que fais-tu à cet instant__,__ Tris ?_

\- Je vois qu'on se met déjà à l'aise !

Je sors de mes pensées et fais volte-face, me retrouvant devant une Nita plutôt enjouée. Elle pose ses yeux sur moi et je sens qu'ils glissent doucement vers le bas... jusqu'à ce que je remarque que je suis encore torse nu.

\- Désolé, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un viendrait ici à cette heure-ci.

\- Oh mais ça ne me dérange pas, dit-elle d'un ton enjôleur en s'approchant de moi tel un félin chassant sa proie.

Nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques centimètres de distance l'un de l'autre. Je peux sentir son souffle sur ma peau, puis elle reprend en continuant de me fixer.

\- Alors ça c'est bien passé avec Marcus ?

Elle s'autorise à passer son doigt sur mon torse et descend jusqu'au niveau de ma ceinture. Je ne bronche pas, sans savoir pourquoi j'aime jouer au même jeu qu'elle. Je me rapproche délicatement de son visage puis de son oreille.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à mon bien-être, lui murmurais-je lentement.

\- Peut-être plus que tu ne le pense, répondit-elle dans un soupire.

En un quart de seconde je m'écarte d'elle, prend mon t-shirt posé sur le lavabo, l'enfile et m'en vais en ajoutant :

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

Une fois sortit un sourire moqueur se dessina sur mon visage. _Ça lui apprendra à me mentir_. En vue de mon rendez-vous imminent, je décide d'aller de suite manger un petit quelque chose à la cafétéria. Par chance, je commence déjà à prendre mes repères et retrouve facilement l'endroit. Une fois servit d'une boite de conserve prise au hasard, je vais m'installer à une table libre. Il y a peu de monde encore dans la salle, mais ça ne doit certainement pas être le cas à midi. Je déguste ma boîte seul, sous le regard inquisiteur de plusieurs personnes. _Ils finiront bien par s'habituer à ma présence. _D'ailleurs, cela m'étonne qu'autant de gens aient déjà rejoins les Libéralistes. Encore une preuve que mon père à raison, les habitants de Chicago ont peur_. _Néanmoins_, _je suis heureux de pouvoir un peu rester tranquille dans mon coin sans personne, c'est plutôt rare depuis mon arrivé.

Quand sonne l'heure d'y aller, je me dirige à nouveau vers le bureau de mon père. _A croire que je ne fais que ça aujourd'hui ! _J'entre, en n'oubliant pas de frapper au préalable. Il est toujours assis sur sa chaise derrière son bureau à m'attendre.

\- Je vois qu'Amar t'as trouvé, me dit Marcus en observant mes vêtements propre.

\- Oui, mais ne tournons pas autour du pot. Dit-moi pourquoi tu m'as fais venir, répondis-je froidement.

\- J'aimerais te confier une mission dès cet après-midi. Tu partiras directement après notre discussion. Connaissant tes prouesses en nouvelle technologie, j'aimerais t'envoyer avec l'équipe technique dans la Marge afin d'y installer quelques écrans pour la diffusion d'un de mes messages. Sur ce point-là tu en sauras plus plus-tard. Bien entendu, il vous faudra être discret, malgré que nous essayons d'aider Chicago, le Bureau et la sécurité ne sont pas du même avis que nous. Ils nous considèrent toujours comme des rebelles.

\- Entendu, mais j'ai une condition. Si j'arrive à mener à bien cette mission, je veux que tu m'accordes plus d'importance au sein des Libéralistes. Je veux être au courant de toutes les opérations que vous entreprendrez et surtout que tu me fasses confiance pour la suite.

Je suis déterminé, moi qui ne voulais jamais de responsabilité chez les Audacieux, je suis prêt à en endosser ici. Désormais, je n'ai plus besoin de garder le secret de ma divergence, enfin ma fausse divergence, ça rend les choses plus facile. Je veux être utile et ce n'est pas en restant en retrait que je vais l'être. _Surtout,__ ne laisse aucuns détails de côté,__ je veux tout savoir …_

\- Je suis d'accord, après tout je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour rien. Je sais ce que tu vaux Tobias, je ne te l'ai peut-être pas montré souvent, j'en ai conscience, mais je suis fière de toi. Je me souviens du jour où tu es venu me prévenir que les Audacieux allait attaquer les Altruistes. Je ne t'avais pas cru, et au final j'ai eu tort.

\- Content de voir que tu l'avoue, répondis-je sèchement.

Pour seul réponse, mon père fit un sourire en coin. Je n'ai pas le temps de rajouter le moindre mot, car quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

\- Entrez, dit Marcus.

Un homme blond assez petit rentra, salua mon père d'un signe de tête puis passa son regard de Marcus à moi avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

\- L'équipe technique est prête à partir Monsieur Eaton !

\- Parfait ! Merci Victor. Tobias (il pose ses yeux sur moi) va venir avec vous, tâchez de lui montrer où se trouve le matériel et où l'installer une fois sur place. Je compte sur vous.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir Monsieur.

Sur ce, Victor salua a nouveau Marcus puis se tourna vers moi et me fit signe de le suivre. Il m'emmena par un chemin que je ne connaissais pas encore, à l'opposé du reste du QG. Le chemin se déroula dans le silence jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions sur un grand carrefour sous-terrain. Cinq chemins allant dans différentes directions s'y croisaient, il y a également plusieurs véhicules stationnés au centre de celui-ci. Nous nous dirigeons vers une voiture et deux personnes en sortirent.

\- Tobias, voici les autres de notre équipe, Johnny et Bryan, dit Victor.

\- Nous ne sommes que quatre ?, l'interrogeais-je.

\- Oui, pour une mission de discrétion c'est plus sûr. Mais nous sommes plus qu'efficace !, se vanta Johnny.

\- Le matériel est déjà chargé dans le véhicule. Montez ! On bavardera en route, lança Bryan déjà en train de se réinstaller côté conducteur.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que tout le monde le suive et s'installe. Il prit un tunnel dans la direction opposée au QG et le temps défila … on ne peut pas dire que le paysage fut très varié, on n'y voyait rien mis à part du béton de part et d'autre du chemin. Heureusement que les phares du véhicules fonctionnent, sinon nous serions complètement dans le noir. Après une bonne quinzaines de minutes la voiture stoppa enfin en face d'un tunnel de plus petit diamètre. Impossible de passer.

\- Le reste du chemin se fera à pied, dit Victor.

\- On récupère tous une sacoche de matos dans le coffre et on bouge, on a encore un peu de route, conclut Bryan.

Sitôt dit sitôt fait, nous voilà en route vers la Marge. Ce tunnel doit être celui que j'ai emprunté quand je suis arrivé, un souvenir plus que désagréable ! Les lampes de poche guidèrent nos pas jusqu'à des escaliers dont les marches étaient fissurées de tout côté. A leur fin nous trouvons une porte en béton qui mène sûrement vers la sortie. Victor l'ouvrit vers l'intérieur et bien qu'elle soit épaisse il la bougea sans difficulté, j'en conclus donc qu'il s'agit vraisemblablement d'une imitation du matériau. Derrière la porte, nous nous trouvons face à un autre obstacle, on dirait une planche en bois. Je m'apprête à aller la pousser quand Johnny me retient.

\- Attends, passer ça on sera directement dans la Marge, donc des cibles potentiels pour ceux du Bureau. On va t'expliquer ce que tu dois faire.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête puis il reprend :

\- Victor se charge du Nord, Bryan de l'Ouest, moi de l'Est et donc toi du Sud. Le but étant de rester à proximité de la place principale. Nous allons suivre les grandes artères principales qui en découlent et y placer deux émetteurs vidéo chacun. Ensuite, il faudra encore en mettre un à chaque entrée de la place donc aux quatre points cardinaux, chacun le sien comme convenu. Ça va tu suis ?

\- Ouais ça va mais où avez-vous trouvé des émetteurs vidéo ?

\- Marcus en avait fait acquisitions lorsqu'il côtoyait encore Jeanine au siège des Érudits. Je ne connais pas tous les détails.

Je hoche la tête. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus de détails.

\- Voici ton plan (Bryan me tend une carte avec des points entourés).

Ce sont les endroits où je vais devoir poser les émetteurs. Il me donne également une sacoche avec tout l'équipement nécessaire à l'installation.

\- C'est parti ! Je n'entends personne de l'autre côté ! RDV ici quand le boulot est fini, maximum à 15h !, s'écrit Victor.

Il poussa sur le côté la planche en bois qui s'avère beaucoup plus lourde que prévu, je lui donne un coup de main, puis nous sortons de notre terrier. Je me rends compte qu'il s'agit enfaîte d'une armoire et non d'une planche qui bloque l'accès au tunnel. Bryan la replace et les voilà déjà parti, en route vers leur mission respective, me laissant seul. Je me surprends à penser qu'il serait plutôt facile de leur faire faux bon et de m'éclipser discrètement, mais n'en voyant pas l'intérêt je me mets également en chemin. Je veux libérer Chicago de l'emprise du gouvernement et pour cela je n'ai pas le choix, je dois aider mon père, même si pour cela je dois trahir ceux que je considérais jusqu'à présent comme les miens.

Sorti du bâtiment où j'ai rencontré la première fois Rafi et Mary, je prends la direction du Sud comme convenu. Tout en faisant très attention de ne pas croiser de membre du Bureau mais aussi de ne pas être dans le champ des caméras de surveillance. Il m'est très facile de les repérer, ma mère aussi les remarquait. Quand on traversait le secteur Altruiste tous les deux, elle me montrait les caméras, cachées dans des globes en verres sombres ou fixées aux angles des bâtiments. J'admirais sa façon de toujours les regarder de face, avec l'air de vouloir dire : « Moi aussi, je vous vois ». Du coup, j'ai grandi en apprenant à ouvrir l'œil et à observer les détails de mon environnement.

J'arrive au premier point sur ma carte et installe assez facilement le matériel que l'on m'a donné. Je me souviens de cette longue allée nous l'avons emprunté le jour où Alex s'est fait tuer, peu de temps après que nous nous sommes tous séparés. Cela veut dire que je ne suis pas loin du point de rendez-vous des membres du Bureau, le lieu où généralement ils arrêtent leurs véhicules lors des rondes. Je ferais mieux de ne pas trainer ici. Je me mets en route vers le deuxième point sur la carte toujours aussi vigilant, en passant par des petites ruelles. J'entreprends mon installation comme la précédente mais ça ne se passe pas de la même manière. Quelque chose bloque, après plusieurs tentatives ça commence à m'agacer. Je tente de reprendre mon calme et me reconcentre jusqu'à ce que l'émetteur décide enfin de fonctionner. Je remballe mes outils, me retourne pour me mettre en chemin vers ma prochaine et dernière destination. Quand soudain je reste pétrifié sur place.

\- Tobias …

Je me retrouve face à une Tris tout aussi stupéfaite que moi, elle est dans une tenue de sécurité noire, celle que je connais bien, son fusil accroché à l'épaule. Une fois remise, elle s'avance d'un pas décidé vers moi et me gifle de toutes ses forces.

_C'était l'instant d'inattention __de__ trop … celui qui va changer la donne._

* * *

_**A suivre ...**_

**Avant que vous ne me tuiez, je tiens à rajouter ceci : _"Plus vous croirez en savoir, plus vous vous ferez avoir"_ **  
**(petite inspiration du film Insaisissable mais qui colle très bien à ce chapitre ! Aller savoir pourquoi ... ahah)**


End file.
